In The Jungle
by hadleygirl
Summary: The team has a normal assignment with an unusual requirement - this time, they need a female for the team. Enter Shady "Boots" Powell, former Navy pilot and NCIS agent - can she hang with the team, in general, and Lee Christmas, specifically?
1. Chapter 1

The team sat around the table, listening to their leader, Barney Ross, discuss their next mission. "We've taken an assignment to rescue the granddaughter of a politician from a very prominent South American country. Problem is she's being held in a heavily guarded compound by a General who is very well funded and with an extremely large contingent of soldiers."

"And this is different from any number of our other assignments, how?" Hale Caesar responded.

"It's not. That's why we may have to do this as a snatch-and-grab, keeping it as low a profile as possible," Barney countered. "So, to do that, I'd like to get a team in with deep cover."

"Okay," Toll Road answered back, "who do you want to go?"

"That's just it. If we send in a couple of guys, they're going to get suspicious. We need to send in a real couple," Barney answered.

"A real couple?" Gunnar Jensen laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, we don't have all the required parts to make a real couple."

Ross frowned, "I know that. That's why we need to find a female to add temporarily to the team."

Lee Christmas chimed in, "What about Maggie? She said she'd work with us again. Pair her up with Yin – instant couple." Yang nodded in agreement with the suggestion.

"Yeah, I've already tried to contact her," Barney answered back. "But, I want to have somebody in the wings, just in case."

"U.S. women are only now being authorized for special forces training," Toll countered.

Barney nodded, "But, there have been women in the armed forces, pilots, served as military police. Hell, real police, even. Think. Reach out to your sources. Someone has got to know someone. Start bringing them to the gym tomorrow morning around ten."

From his end of the table, Tool sat quietly, listening to the conversation. He knew immediately whom to contact.

* * *

Barney put his head in his hands. The candidates that they had seen this morning just hadn't had that "something" he was looking for. Not that they were all bad. If he couldn't get exactly what he wanted, there were a couple plausible leads.

Lee dropped into the chair next to Ross, "So Maggie's a definite no?"

"Yeah, seems Church has got her on a job right now," Barney said, shifting in the chair. "So, we're back to finding a suitable replacement."

They both turned as the door to the gym squeaked open and Tool walked in, followed by a female. From the look of her, she was dressed for their try-outs.

She did a quick perusal of the room, taking in the two men sitting at the table and the other four, lounging about the room, quietly carrying on their own conversations. She thought back to the moments just before entering the gym.

"_And tell me again why I'm here?" She asked._

"_They need a woman to round out the team for a mission," Tool answered. "You can do it."_

_She cocked her head, "Tool, I don't know."_

"_I do," he answered emphatically, "Be yourself. Draw upon your skills…your training. You're the one they're looking for."_

_She paused, pursed her lips, thinking over Tool's words. She finally nodded her consent and followed her friend into the gym._

"Tool," Barney called, standing from the table, "who's this?"

He grinned as he walked closer, followed by the woman, "The person you're looking for."

"Hell, Tool, I said I need trained females. Not some of your biker bunnies," Ross laughed.

"I think I'm insulted that you believe I'm one of Tool's biker bunnies," the girl answered bitingly.

Lee stood and joined Barney, "Then, who are you?"

She thrust out a hand in greeting, "Shady Powell."

The British lilt was hypnotizing as he answered, "What kind of name is Shady?"

"The kind my father gave me," she responded with heat when the man didn't take her hand. "Are we doing this or not?"

"Yeah," Barney said, his eyes narrowed, taking in the girl in front of him, "Let's see what you've got."

She nodded and walked over to the mat. Ross and Christmas shared a glance and it was the younger that joined the girl.

The other guys who had been observing the exchange and sizing up the candidate, gathered around the mat. Lee made the first move and the battle was on. Shady ducked and parried Christmas' moves, getting in a few strikes of her own. In her heart of hearts, she knew he was holding back. This man was lethal, graceful and exciting.

The other team members traded glances. Powell was obviously well trained and used to hand-to-hand combat. The size of her foe and the differential in strength and skill hadn't intimidated her in the least. On the contrary, she continued to attack. Finally, getting a signal from the team lead, Lee leg whipped the girl, putting her flat of her back, face up. The breath completely knocked from her, stunning her into stillness.

Lee offered a hand to pull her up which she slapped away, "I'll just lay here a bit. Catch my breath."

Barney spoke, "You're winded."

"No," she said, sitting up slowly, "I'm out of shape."

"And why is that?"

"I've been sitting on a couch for the last six months," was the matter of fact answer.

"How come?"

"I'm a former federal agent. I was injured on a case," Powell said.

"Why not go back to work?" Hale quizzed.

Shady looked to the behemoth who had asked the question, "I was unable to pass the re-qualifying exercises. My doctor has told me I won't ever be able to return."

The shorter of the men, Toll, asked, "Military experience?"

"Yes, sir. Navy pilot. Call sign, Boots."

"Boots?" Lee asked.

She cocked an eyebrow as she answered, "Yeah, as in these boots were made for walking or, if you mess with me, I won't hesitate to put my boot up your ass."

Tool smiled. That was Shady Powell at her best, absolutely being herself.

Barney interrupted, "Okay, enough." He called the room back to order, "Shady? Why don't you step outside, cool off and give us a few minutes."

She nodded as she pushed up off the floor and took her leave. Barney rounded on Tool.

"Who is she?"

"Shady Powell, Navy pilot and former NCIS agent," he recapped.

"You know what I mean," Barney glared.

"Her father is an old friend, Colonel Thomas 'Shadow' Powell."

"Damn," was Ross' quietly uttered oath.

"He contacted me after she got injured. Knew I did some work and asked me to keep her in mind if something came up." Tool smiled mischievously, "And, something came up."

"Why can't she re-qualify?" Caesar asked.

Tool shook his head, "That's for her to tell you. Not me."

"They fire her?" Yin quizzed.

Tool shook his head, "Nope. She quit. She led the op and lost a man. She fell on her sword."

The men once again exchanged glances. She seemed more and more like a viable candidate for their opening.

Barney got into Tool's face, "You vouch for her?"

"I wouldn't have brought her in if I didn't." He responded curtly.

"Lee?" Barney asked, "You'll be the one living with her."

He looked thoughtfully out the window where he could see Shady stretching her body, arms over her head, pulling first one elbow and then the other. She had fought well. She'd answered their questions succinctly, not embellished. She had potential. He looked back at their leader, "Yeah. She's the one."

Barney chuckled, "Tool? Get her back in here. We may have found the misses for our couple."


	2. Chapter 2

She walked back into the room at Tool's call, taking a place near the table where the men were now all seated. She spread her legs defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. She waited silently.

"In two weeks, we need a team on the ground in South America. A convincing husband and wife team," Ross emphasized. "I think you may meet our needs."

She looked from one end of the table to the other, "And just which one of these hooligans is supposed to be the husband?" She hadn't smiled when she asked the question but the humor in her voice belied her expression.

It was the biggest of all of them, Gunnar, who pushed back from the table. If the little minx wanted to play, he'd give her a game. But, it was the Brit she had fought earlier who stood up. He rounded the table and stepped right into her personal space, "Me, Miss Powell."

She sized him up and they locked glances. But, he wasn't through speaking, "It's not your job completely just yet. You've got the next four days to train and try to…" he paused meaningfully, "get back in shape." He had walked behind her like a drill sergeant as he finished his comment.

"And if I can't?" She looked straight ahead.

It was Barney Ross who responded seriously and firmly, "We look elsewhere."

She lost a little of her bravado. She wanted this. Shady wanted this opportunity badly and she was damn well going to prove she was the right one.

"Well, the sooner we get started, the better. What's first?" She answered.

"Lee will take you home so you can pack a few things. You'll be living here in the gym and we'll start your training in the morning," Barney said, standing up from the table. With an almost imperceptible nod, the guys all dispersed, leaving Shady and Lee alone.

"So, let's go," Lee ordered, "and, may I suggest, you tank up on candy, fried food and liquor tonight. Because, beginning tomorrow, your training regimen will be very strict."

She glared, "What makes you think I like fried food and candy?"

"You didn't mention liquor."

"Well, I was a Navy pilot. It goes without saying that I'd like liquor." She grinned.

He shook his head, "C'mon."

It took them a little over an hour to reach her home. Once inside, she started packing while Lee looked around. Both he and Barney had assumed that Powell might have had a drug problem or, at the very least, a drinking problem. However, the apartment was neat and clean. He found Powell to be articulate to the point of irreverent. And, he had to admit, he was looking forward to wiping that little smirk off her dimpled face.

She walked back into the main living room, carrying two small tote bags, "I'm guessing I shouldn't worry about packing my sequined evening gown, my little black dress or my formal uniform?"

He glared at her, "No, Miss Powell, those won't be needed."

"Shady."

"What?"

"Shady," she corrected, "Or Boots. Not Miss Powell. Makes me feel old."

"Well, then, Boots," he stressed her name, "let's get going. We've got a lot to do and not a lot of time in which to do it."

He didn't offer to take her bags and left her standing, staring after his departure. She shrugged and locked her apartment door and followed after him. These next few days were going to be interesting.

* * *

She was rolled out of bed at six a.m. – literally. The extremely large, scary man who had acted as if he was going to stand yesterday was now turning over the mattress with her in it. She caught herself before she hit the floor.

"You have five minutes to get dressed," Gunnar ordered.

"Thanks, Kong," she grouched.

He laughed or, at least, she thought it was a laugh. He stalked out but paused long enough at the door to say, "It's Gunnar. And, you are now down to four minutes."

She moved more quickly now, and joined Gunnar and Lee in the middle of the gym.

Gunnar looked at his watch, "Not bad. Thirty seconds to spare."

She quirked an eyebrow but was stopped from saying anything by a specimen cup shoved in her face. Lee said unceremoniously, "Go take a piss."

She looked down and then back up, "You're kidding, right?"

"Did I sound like I was kidding?" But, before she could respond, he added, "Look, we've got to be sure you're clean and sober. We can't afford for you to get in the middle of the jungle and then suddenly go through withdrawals."

She took it grudgingly but couldn't resist throwing out a taunt, "So did you want to watch?"

"I don't think so. Unless you've got a urine sample in your cosmetics case but, somehow, I don't think that's something I want to know." Lee didn't take the bait.

She went into the bathroom, filled the cup, and brought it back out. She passed it to Lee who pointed to Gunnar. The big Swede took the cup, gave her an evil smile and then left her to Lee.

"Is he okay?" She asked of Lee as the big man departed.

Christmas shook his head, "Most likely, no. But," he grinned at the look she gave him, "he's the least of your worries right now. "

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered and, then, proceeded to drop her on to the mat just like he did yesterday. She lifted her head and then let it fall back on the mat. It was going to be a long-ass day.

* * *

By the time they broke for lunch, Shady and Lee had been working for almost six hours straight. He had put her through a couple of training routines, hand to hand drills and weight lifting exercises. They ended their morning back on the mat and she ended their first session like she began it – flat of her back, looking up at the ceiling, having had her feet once again knocked out from under her.

Lee leaned over her, grinning smugly, "Lunch."

Shady peeled herself up from the mat and followed her tormentor. Most of the guys had large sandwiches with stacks of meat. A large, plain green salad was put in front of her with yet another bottle of water. She started to complain and then thought better. Powell realized, surprisingly, she was hungry.

Lee made introductions, "You've already met Gunnar." They exchanged a nod, Jensen smiling knowingly. Christmas continued around the table. "This is Hale Caesar, Toll Road and Yin Yang." Each former soldier acknowledged her as their names were called.

"So, you guys don't work?" She accused as she ate.

Hale laughed, "Right now, our job is to work out the rest of the details on the op while Christmas whips you into shape."

"Don't worry," Yin leaned over to her, "we will be helping with your training, as well."

She rolled her eyes, "Great. Can't wait."

"Well," Lee said, "we can skip lunch."

"Nope," she responded quickly, forking a mouthful of salad, "very hungry." And, now she ate deliberately.

When they resumed the training, it was Gunnar and Yin who worked with Shady while the other guys looked on. They continued to refine her technique, helping her with power and approach.

It was Hale who said, "Even though you're taller than Yin, you'll never have the force of a man when you punch." She listened as he continued, "But, it's the element of surprise that will gain you the advantage."

"And what's that surprise?" She responded.

"You _will_ punch like a man," Yin finished.

"Why can't I just use a gun?"

Gunnar supplied, "We don't know completely yet what our situation will be. We can't afford to fire a gun and bring down the whole army on our heads. That's why the emphasis on hand to hand."

"So I could use a knife," Shady said.

"Did she say knife?" Toll answered, "She's worked with Lee for half a day and already she favors a knife?"

Lee chimed in, "She obviously knows a quality approach."

"But," Shady played devil's advocate, "how am I supposed to fight someone like him?" She pointed at Gunnar.

"How would you have done it as an agent?" Hale asked.

"Easy. With a gun." And they were back to square one.

"That's why you have to have confidence in being more physical," Yin said.

She shook her head and walked up to Gunnar, "Look. He's twice my size and his reach is longer than mine. To have any success, I've got to be this close. And, then, he's going to see if I try to pull a blade."

And, to illustrate, Gunnar put his hands on her arms, pinning her in place. She looked up at him and then got a silly grin. "Well, I guess I could always do this."

And, instinctively, she leaned into the man, giving him a sultry look that the Swede responded to immediately. He leaned down as she leveraged up on tip-toes and then, just as he would kiss her, Shady kneed him in the groin, dropping Jensen to his knees. She moved immediately behind him, hand pulling back his hair and arm around the giant's neck.

The rest of the team laughed at the ingenuity but the levity was broken by a voice, "You think you can do that to the entire rebel army we'll face?"

She turned to the angry grimace of Barney Ross. She didn't think before she responded, "I don't know. Can you give me cover fire while I try?"

His withering look gave her the answer and his curt, "Get back to it," punctuated the command.

Shady and the team continued to work until well into the night and, finally, she dropped to the mat.

"Enough," she panted.

Lee looked at his watch, "Yeah. We've worked well over twelve hours. Call it a night."

Toll and Caesar gave her a wave as they left. She returned their salutation and then, leaned forward quickly, cradling her arm that had begun to quiver.

"You okay?" Yin nodded towards the limb that she had tried to cover.

She nodded, "Sure. Just fatigued."

Gunnar and Lee shared a glance but let her get by with the comment – this time. They both had seen her cradle the arm, flex her hand and shake it out repeatedly after several exercises. There was obviously a problem. And if Shady wanted to work with this team, she would, eventually, have to come clean.


	3. Chapter 3

**FOR MOVIELOVER123456 - THANK YOU!**

* * *

She was awake, showered and on the mat by 5:30. Be damned if she'd let Gunnar dump her out of the bed again. Shady had slept like the dead, the workout harder than she'd ever anticipated. Her arm had ached all night, despite the aspirin and ice bath. She was stretching, trying to work out the kinks when she heard the door open.

"Good morning, Boots," her tormenter/trainer greeted her cheerfully. "Let's get to it."

She stood and began to go through the warm-ups with Christmas. After another thirty minutes, Lee attacked her again, like he had their last two encounters. And, just like before, she ended their session flat of her back on the mat, looking at the ceiling.

"I'm getting damn tired of this," she complained, slapping the mat in frustration.

He offered his hand to pull her up, "Then do something about it."

She avoided his assistance and got up on her own. Christmas shook his head and then added, "Take a break."

"I don't want a break," she mouthed back.

"Take it anyway," he ordered.

Powell stomped off, grabbing a water bottle and towel. She was startled when Yin seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"He has beaten you the exact same way now, three times. What are you doing wrong?"

She shook her head, "Hell if I know."

"Stop thinking," Yin said. "You have already been trained to fight men like this." Boots started to speak but Yin stopped her and pointed to his head, "Stop thinking."

She pursed her lips and nodded her understanding and thanks. The other members of the team had finally arrived. They continued to work with Shady until lunch, switching gears to the range. Her accuracy with small arms was unquestioned. Even Jensen gave her an approving grunt. After eating, they returned once more to the gym and hand to hand training. However, tonight, the training was under the watchful eye of their leader, Barney Ross.

While Shady continued to work technique with Yin, the Expendables leader called over his capo.

"Has she got it or not, Christmas?"

"She's got it," Lee began.

"But?" Barney interjected.

Lee shook his head as he watched her work with the others, "She's holding back."

Ross nodded, "Then push her."

Lee signaled his agreement and then called his trainee into the middle of the mat. "Let's go, Shady."

She took a breath and joined Christmas. He started her slow, giving her the opportunity to get her bearings and, then, Lee opened up. He became more aggressive, forcing Shady to work harder. With another imperceptible nod, Toll joined the fray. Before he entered, Yin told Toll to exploit her weakness - go for her right arm.

Boots saw the movement just before Toll Road attacked. She ducked one punch that had Lee hit the new opponent. But, her creativity only put her securely in Road's grasp. His hold on her weak arm was like a vise. She gritted her teeth and tried not to react but the pain and frustration were too much. She struck out blindly which opened her up to Lee. He didn't hesitate. With one swift move, he had her pinned and a blade at her throat. She hissed as she felt the light prick and then wetness.

"Damn it!" Boots cursed.

The guys let her up and she immediately curled her body around her aching and injured arm.

"Give us the room," Barney growled.

The rest of the team filed out leaving Ross and Powell alone. She hadn't moved from the mat. Barney knelt in front of her.

"Three things, Boots."

She looked up into his haggard face, "Yes, sir." She responded quietly.

"Never react in anger. First thing you learned both as a Navy midshipman and as an NCIS agent is that will get you killed."

She nodded, knowing he was completely correct.

Barney continued, "Get out of your head." He tapped her between the eyes, "You're so damned scared of screwing up that it's all you've done since you got here. Stop thinking and just react. You're telegraphing your every move."

This was the second time today she had been given that particular piece of advice.

"Finally, until you trust your team with everything, they're not going to trust you with anything." He stood up and grabbed her left arm to pull her up with him. Again, she nodded as he finished, "Now, get your head out of your ass and figure it out."

"Yes, sir," she answered.

"Dinner's here. When you're ready, join us." And with that, Barney left her alone to think about all he'd told her.

* * *

They were trying not to watch the door but, to a man, they were. In a short time, they had gotten used to Boots. It was like having a little sister. They could all pick on her but no one else better. So, when the door opened and Shady came in, it was to an inaudible collective sigh.

Since she'd come to the Expendables, she had worn nothing but long sleeved, UnderArmour-style shirts. Today was no different. She stopped in front of the table of men and stripped her top.

It was Toll who spoke, "Impressive scars."

He was talking about the evidence of the two gunshot wounds on her torso and the ugly red line that ran from her right elbow to just above her wrist.

"I was running an op. My partner and I were deep undercover. We knew they were operating out of 29 Palms. Also knew the leader had some current and former Marines as low-level lieutenants. Just never dreamed that one of them would be some thug I busted not six months after I joined NCIS." Shady began her explanation, dropping into a nearby chair as she continued to talk.

"When it blew up, it blew up big. My partner and I were split and it made the back-up have to choose. They knew my standing rule."

"And that was?" Barney asked.

Shady's smile was rueful, "The boss is always last." She continued, "The dealer wanted to make a statement. He had one of those very large, very sharp knives and used it to pin my right arm to the floor. He didn't want me dead. He wanted me to suffer so he made sure that when they shot me, it was for maximum pain and blood loss. Problem was, this one," and she pointed to the scar just under the edge of her bra on the left side, "caught a piece of my lung. It started to fill with blood."

Caesar wanted to know, "And when your back-up arrived?"

"I was still trying to fight. I had cracked the bones in my left hand in the earlier struggle so I couldn't grasp the handle of the knife. I had no choice. I worked my arm until I could get it free. Used what strength I had left and gave my team cross-fire. Two of them still got injured. And my partner wound up with his throat slit." Tears misted her eyes but she went on, "I was in the hospital for three weeks. They had to do an almost total reconstruction on my arm but it was no use. Physical therapy for another six weeks but the doctor told me I'd never recover 100%."

"So, you've actually been out of the field longer than six months," Barney countered.

"Yes, sir. Closer to nine or ten." And the rest of the team who had already been amazed at how quickly Shady adapted were even more impressed. "When I went back to the agency, they put me on a desk pending an inquiry. I was going to be cleared but made to re-qualify for my position. I knew I couldn't do it, so I resigned."

"And the arm gives you trouble," Yin said.

"I just can't build up any real strength. I over work and it begins to quiver. I try to compensate with the left but I'm just not as proficient. Ice helps." Shady finished.

And, again, that don't mess with our little sister mentality claimed the men. Toll made her grab a quick bite to eat, while Caesar grabbed an ice pack and pitched it to her. Then the rest of the team took her back into the gym to begin working with her. Barney and Lee stayed at the table.

"She passed the drug test," Barney said.

"Good," was the reply.

"So?" Barney prodded.

"So what?"

"You want to keep going?"

"Yeah, but," Lee answered.

"But?"

"One thing bothers me." He looked at Ross directly, "She keeps making the same mistakes. I've put her on the mat the same way every time. If she can't learn from her errors, we don't need her." Lee spoke.

"She's got until lunch tomorrow. If you're not satisfied, we cut her loose and start over." Ross pronounced. Lee nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Five-thirty had come early again. She was sitting in the middle of the mat in a semi-darkened gym. She was physically tired, mentally exhausted and she hurt in places she didn't even know could hurt. Shady wanted this job. She wanted to work with these men in whatever capacity she could. And, she was her own worst enemy. She had thought all night about the things Barney had told her. The guys had been laughable – well, cute actually – with their ideas and suggestions of how to compensate for her arm. No judging. No indication that they didn't think she was capable.

Again, she heard the gym door open but it was Yin, not Lee, who came in. "You ready?"

"I don't know," she answered flatly.

"Don't think. React." Yang advised.

"Yeah. Thanks." Again, her response was emotionless.

The gym door opened again. This time it was Lee, followed closely by Gunnar, Toll and Caesar. Shady smiled at Yin, "The moment of truth has arrived."

The men took their places around the mat; much like they had the day she tried out. Lee joined Shady where she stood in the center. "Ready for me to kick your ass?"

Lee snorted, "You haven't yet, Boots."

"I know. It's all a part of my plan. I've been lulling you into a false sense of security," she spoke in a stage whisper.

"Prove it." Was all Christmas said and the battle was on.

The intensity had accelerated at each meeting. This morning was full on aggression. Shady had no doubt – she was fighting for her life. In the course of the battle, Barney had entered the gym. He watched the combatants and, he had to admit, he was impressed.

Shady was holding her own. This was the Navy pilot/NCIS agent that Tool had vouched for. She was smooth, polished, aggressive, and graceful. She looked a lot like she was having fun.

Lee had sensed the difference in his student from the first punch. She wasn't tentative any longer. By god, it had taken her long enough. But, now, it was time to end this battle. He dropped to one leg to sweep her feet out but, this time, Shady anticipated and jumped him. His momentum carrying him forward, she turned and gave him a push that rolled him to the floor. Before Christmas could adjust, it was Boots' turn to pin him, with a blade just under his neck. Their eyes locked and, without breaking the gaze, Lee spoke, "About time."

The rest of the team celebrated her victory but Shady had yet to move. She chanced a look at Barney who gave her an approving nod before calling the guys together and leaving the gym. All this time, she was still sitting on top of Christmas. He finally got her attention back when he asked, "You going to move anytime soon?"

She looked down at him, "It took me long enough to get you in this position. I would like to savor the moment just a little bit longer."

He grinned, "I don't think so," and then, with one swift move, flipped Powell backward and the victor became the pinned.

She smiled up at Lee, "Well?"

"I don't have the final say but you did a good job," Lee said. "There's a café around the corner. Meet me there tomorrow morning at eight. As for the rest of today, take a break. You've earned it."

He started to get up but Shady grabbed his arm, "Whatever happens, Lee, I just want to..."

"Thank me when you have the job," he cut her off and got up. He offered the trainee his left hand, pulling her up from the mat. Giving her a playful swat on the backside, Lee shoved her towards her room and left Shady to her afternoon break.

* * *

Shady took advantage of her time off by celebrating. She went to the drug store next door to the gym and bought two things: a single-serve of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia and bubble bath. After eating dinner, Boots filled the old claw bath with water as hot as she could stand and the lavender bubbles. She soaked until the water grew tepid. She got out, dried off and then dressed in pajamas that consisted of a zebra-striped, spaghetti strap tank-top and matching shorts. She covered up with a knee-length, terry cloth robe and then padded into the kitchen. She got the ice cream out of the freezer and enjoyed her first extravagance in three days.

It was almost midnight and she hadn't expected anyone else to come to the gym. So, when she heard the door open unexpectedly, she grabbed a knife from the butcher block and hid in the darkened corner. Shady didn't wait long. The lone figure stumbled into the kitchen, turned the water on full-blast in the sink and stuck his head under the stream. She watched him feel around for the dish cloth so Shady handed it to him. In one move, she had her hand grabbed and twisted and found herself on her knees.

"What the fuck, Boots!" The British lilt of Lee Christmas' speech didn't hide his anger. "That's a good way to get yourself hurt. Or worse."

"Tell me about it," and she placed the flat of the knife between Lee's legs, pressed against his more 'sensitive' private parts.

He looked down at first, the knife, and then into the smiling eyes of Shady Powell and chuckled, "Nicely done." And, he released her, letting her get to her feet.

She put the knife back where she found it and turned the light on over the sink. The site that greeted her was not what she expected.

"What the hell happened to you?" She questioned, pointing towards the gap above Lee's eye that was still dripping blood.

"Nothing," was the curt reply.

Sensing she wasn't going to get immediate answers, Shady grabbed for the first aid kit that was in the kitchen cabinet. She turned back to the reluctant patient who was still dabbing at the cut above his eyes. Shady swatted his hand away and started cleaning him up and doctoring the wounds. "This probably should have stitches."

"Just put a butterfly on it," Lee ordered. She tried to argue but he repeated his command.

Shady tried a different tack. "So, what's the other guy look like?" When she didn't get an answer, she looked down at Lee's hands and realized his knuckles weren't bruised or scraped like they should have been. She locked eyes with him and said, incredulously, "You didn't fight back."

Lee shook his head sharply, "It's a long story."

"I got time."

He sighed, "I have a girlfriend - Lacy." Shady's eyebrows shot up but she didn't interrupt. "A year or so ago, I had a run-in with a guy she was seeing. He decided to use her face as a punching bag and I showed him the error of his ways. Problem is she's a bit of a flirt. And, once she realized I would fight for her, she got off on it." He looked apologetically at the young woman sitting across from him, "For whatever reason, tonight I had enough. And when the guy she flirted with this time challenged me I didn't fight back." He shrugged, "After it was over, she was pissed. I took her home and we argued. I left and came here."

Shady really didn't know what to say. The look she gave him pretty much conveyed that. But, Lee didn't seem to expect a reply. She picked up the bandages and returned the kit to the cabinet. Grabbing the aspirin bottle, she shook out two and handed them to Lee. She quickly filled a glass with water and handed him that as well. He changed the subject, "Figured you'd be asleep. What were you doing in here anyway?"

The sheepish look she gave him, accompanied with an embarrassed grin, Shady pointed to the counter where her spoon and open ice cream sat. He followed her movement, taking in the evidence and then turned back, "Pretty sure that's not on your training diet."

"I was celebrating."

"Don't recall telling you you had the job."

"I was celebrating surviving."

He chuckled and then stood, joining her by the counter. "Sorry I woke you. Go on back to bed. I'll pick up the rest of the mess."

"You sure?" She yawned unexpectedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and headed out of the kitchen. He called her name, halting her departure.

"Yes?" she turned back.

"Do me a favor?"

"Of course," she responded immediately.

"If you do wind up going on the assignment, would you pack that outfit?" And he pointed towards what she was wearing.

And, Shady realized for the first time, she'd been talking to this man in nothing but thin pajamas and a robe. Her face flamed bright red and she'd suddenly lost the capacity to speak. She nodded shyly and then made a hasty retreat.

Christmas grinned at her unrepentantly and called out to her departing form, "Night, Boots."


	5. Chapter 5

She was sitting in the café as instructed and had read the menu for what seemed like the 100th time. Shady was trying desperately not to look at her watch again and the waitress who had been to the table twice already was also getting impatient. When she came a third time, Shady placed an order – vegetable egg white omelet with fruit, wheat toast and coffee for him; oatmeal and milk for her.

The restaurant was quiet. Most of the patrons came early, the rush during the hours of 5:30 and 7:30. So, Shady was surprised when the order arrived not ten minutes or so after it was placed. Her dining companion slid into the booth just after the plates were put on the table.

"You're late," she admonished.

He ignored the comment, "This for me?"

"Who else would it be for?"

Christmas smiled and cut into the omelet, taking a healthy bite. Shady shook her head, knowing she wasn't going to get any information until he was ready. She prepared her dish in a not so obvious pissed-off silence.

"Oatmeal?" He asked. She nodded as he added, "Making up for the indiscretion of last night." She smirked instead of answering. Lee continued, "I'm sorry I was late but I had to meet with Barney."

The mouthful of breakfast suddenly turned to sawdust. She swallowed it with a drink of milk waiting for him to continue. Mercifully, she didn't have to wait long. "I've got one more question that needs to be answered."

Shady locked eyes with Lee, "Yes?"

He pulled something from his coat pocket and in one motion opened the box and asked, "Will you marry me?"

She laughed as she took the box, "Yeah. I'll marry you." And she slipped the ring on her finger.

"Finish eating and we'll head back to the gym. Barney's waiting there to brief you fully on the mission." Lee smiled at her response and watched as she made short work of a meal that moments before had been difficult to swallow.

* * *

When they entered the gym, Lee took her upstairs to the room that they used for mission briefings. In front of her was a display with various maps and pictures.

"Welcome to the team, Boots," Ross greeted her.

She crossed to the leader and shook his hand, "Thank you for the opportunity, Barney. I won't let you down."

He smiled, "Talk is cheap. Let's see what you've got."

She nodded. Barney pointed at the board, "This is our target – Blanca Correa. She's the granddaughter of this man…"

"The attorney general of Ecuador," Shady spoke. At the looks from both men, she shrugged. "What? I stay up on politics."

"She was kidnapped by him," and Lee pointed to a picture of a man in military garb, "General Geraldo Moreno. He cut his teeth working with factions in Columbia, including the FARC."

"In fact," Barney said, "he runs the operation very similarly. Takes high profile targets and holds them for ransom. Difference is – he likes roots. The nomadic lifestyle of the FARC didn't suit him. He's got a major stronghold just inside the rainforest in Southern Guyana, near the town of Lethem. A small Spanish speaking community that serves the needs of the soldiers has sprung up in the area. However, there are still some things about it we don't know."

"We are Mr. and Mrs. Lee North. My cover is exactly what I am – an ex-Mercenary looking for a quiet, secluded place to retire and, possibly, start a family with my beautiful wife."

"We're going to need you to play against type," Barney explained.

She quirked an eyebrow, "And, what exactly does that mean?"

Ross and Christmas exchanged a glance but it was Lee who answered, "We've seen your personnel file."

And, now, she was instantly on guard, "Which one?"

Ross smiled, "Both of them. Interesting reading. You speak three languages – Spanish, French and Portuguese. You left the Navy as an officer and received Civilian Service and Special Agent recognition in the NCIS. However, you haven't always been a poster child for good behavior."

"I'm not a discipline problem," she explained.

"No, just a real smart ass who has issues with authority," Barney answered.

"Well, that makes me a perfect fit for this team, doesn't it?" She asked. They both pointed at her as if to say you just made our point. "Yeah, okay, go on," she said resignedly.

Lee smiled as he explained, "We're going to need you to be demure, attentive, and deferential to your wonderful, beloved husband." She smirked but didn't answer. "We don't want Moreno, his troops or anyone in the town to know you speak Spanish." Lee finished.

Barney explained, "We want your abilities to be our ace in the hole, Shady," Barney continued, "We don't want them to know what you can do or that you understand. If this blows up, you may have to get Lee out."

She exchanged a glance with her 'husband' who continued the lecture, "We want to be able to get in and get out but…"

"But, if push comes to shove, you may also be called upon to take Blanca's place," Ross finished.

She nodded, understanding the position she was being asked to take. "If that's supposed to scare me, it doesn't."

The men grinned, as Barney replied, "Didn't figure it would." Ross slid a folder across to Shady, "Study it. Know it, inside and out." As she nodded, he continued, "You've got five more days before the two of you fly out. During that time, I want you and Lee together. When you touch down, I don't want anyone to doubt that you guys are a couple."

"Yes, sir," was her only response.

"Lee will take you to your apartment so you can pack." And, with that, Ross left. The briefing was over.

* * *

He was lounging on the door frame of her bedroom, watching her pack. "You mostly need jeans, cargo pants…boots."

She looked up and grinned, "Still no need for a sequined evening gown, little black dress or formal uniform?"

"Nope. Although, think I'd like to see you in your dress blues," he answered.

"Wouldn't look much different than you in your SAS greens, would it?"

Lee shrugged but didn't answer. He changed the subject, "So Barney says your father would have fit in well with our group."

She stopped in mid-movement and looked at the man she'd be living with for the next few months, "In the air? Yeah, he would have fit right in. There is absolutely nothing he couldn't or wouldn't do in a plane."

Shady went back to packing, moving to the bathroom to get the rest of her toiletries. She heard Lee say, "But?"

"But on the ground, he's Colonel Thomas Powell – The Shadow. It was a spit and polish home life with military precision and discipline."

"Why not follow his footsteps into the Air Force?"

"Are you kidding?" Her voice conveyed the same disbelief her face showed, "Being any kind of pilot with that last name was inviting comparison as it was. But, I'd been flying since I was six and I was a swimmer in high school so the Navy made better sense. Besides," she paused, "he didn't really want me in the military."

She started to walk past him but Lee stopped her, "Why not?"

"Just wasn't what he thought his little girl should be doing." It was all the answer she would give him. He stopped her as she tried to pass.

"And what should his little girl be doing?"

"Anything that doesn't involve weapons or traipsing in unfriendly confines or uniforms."

He added, "Then your relationship with dad is strained?"

"It's not broken but it's not chummy, either."

"Should we be concerned?" Lee continued.

She smiled, "No. Dad won't get in the way. And, if he does, Tool will handle it." At Lee's skeptical look, Boots added, "He's an old family friend. He knows what to do where Dad's concerned."

And Lee nodded his understanding. "So, are you ready?"

When she said she was, he grabbed her bags. Looking up he saw the funny expression on her face, "What?"

"Before you made me carry my bags," she said.

He grinned as he explained, "You were a trainee then. Now, you're my wife."

And he left her standing in her apartment, the bemused expression still on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

They were on the plane, seated in First Class. Shady had the window seat and was reading. Lee had a drink that he'd been nursing since in-flight service. He had first disagreed with her choice of wardrobe but, he had to admit, the more he looked at her, the more he knew she was correct.

Shady was in a black sun dress. The capped sleeves and embroidered bodice accentuated her upper body, showing off to perfection the firm arms and exposing a handsome cleavage. The skirt was loose enough to give her movement but fitted enough to make her tone legs the focus of his attention. Her hair was honey-blonde and cut in an easy to manage style that framed her face. Her eyes were green and the light touch of her make-up gave her a fresh, sun-kissed appeal.

"You're doing it again," Shady said, not looking up from her book.

He grinned sheepishly at being caught, "You just look so different."

She shook her head, "Well, I wasn't going to dress up to get the crap beat out of me on a regular basis." She giggled like a school girl, "Look, I have on make-up, a dress and my hair is styled. I actually do know how to clean up."

"I had no doubt. I just didn't expect you to look like this."

She put the book down and smiled into his handsome face, "A compliment?"

"An observation."

She leaned over conspiratorially, "I'll take it."

He chuckled, tossed back his drink and closed his eyes to nap for the rest of the flight. And, now, it was Shady's turn to take in her traveling companion. She knew the man was nothing but solid muscle. Their training sessions had revealed that much. But, until today, he hadn't really dressed up either. Lee was wearing black denim jeans that fit snuggly and hung suggestively on his hips. The long sleeve off-white t-shirt made the muscles in his arms appear even more pronounced. She shook her head slightly, she'd have to stop the direction these thoughts were headed. Boots had to live in the same house with him for the next three months.

The flight attendant made the announcement that they were making their final descent into the airport. Lee had started on a few last minute instructions when Shady stopped him with a hand on his arm, "I'm ready, Lee."

He leaned back, "Yeah, you are." He changed his tone, "We'll meet Mr. Rodrigo when we land. I've already made arrangements with him for the baggage and a vehicle. Here we go."

They disembarked from the plane straight on to the runway. Boots added large shades and an over-sized bag to complete her look. Lee had a carry bag and a black newsboy style hat that finished his outfit. They both spotted Rodrigo at the same time. For Shady, it was now show time. She hung back, following discreetly behind her husband.

"Senor Norte," Mr. Rodrigo greeted him.

"Nice to finally meet you," Lee shook the proffered hand. He motioned behind him, "This is my wife, Shady."

"How do you do?" She responded primly.

Rodrigo began in Spanish, "Your home is ready. Those men have retrieved your luggage and your Jeep is fueled and ready." He turned to Shady, continuing in Spanish, "Senora, you will love our little town. It…"

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't speak Spanish," she looked helplessly at Lee.

Mr. Rodrigo turned back to the very lethal looking man standing next to him, "She doesn't speak Spanish? How will she get along in town without you?"

Quietly, Lee responded, "And why would she need to get along without me?"

Their agent began to sputter, "She wouldn't. I only meant…I…"

"Maybe you could take us to our home?" Lee rescued him.

"Of course, Senor. This way." And he led the couple to the waiting vehicle, handing North the keys. "Just follow me."

Once in the vehicle, Lee made small talk. "Do you know how to drive a stick?"

"It's a little late to ask that now, isn't it?" She grinned.

"Let's see. What was that discussion a week ago in the gym? Something, vaguely, about not being a smart ass," Lee admonished.

Duly chastised, she responded with a quiet, "Yes, sir."

She looked out the window, taking in the terrain to their new home. The road seemed like nothing more than a well-worn cart path. Rodrigo navigated it expertly with Lee close behind. From the town to the house was around a thirty minute trip. Rodrigo slowed, allowing Lee to pass and park directly in front of their residence. They shared another meaningful glance and then he got out of the car first, coming around to open the door for Boots.

Rodrigo joined them on the porch, unlocked the door and stepped back for the couple to enter. Christmas walked in first with Shady following obediently behind. She stayed in the main room while Lee inspected the rest of the home. When he re-joined Shady and Rodrigo, it was the latter who asked, "Does it meet with your approval, Senor?"

"It does, Rodrigo. You did well." Lee closed the distance and, pulling his wallet from his back pocket, opened it and removed a small stack of bills. "A bonus," Christmas smiled.

"Gracias, Senor," Rodrigo greedily stuffed the money in his pocket. "I have also had the home provisioned as you requested and the new sheets and towels are in the chest in the bedroom."

Shady walked him to the door, "Thank you, Mr. Rodrigo."

"Senora," he nodded and then left.

Lee had followed their 'realtor' outside and began grabbing bags to bring in the house. Shady joined him, hoisting their smaller bags. Christmas gave her a stare and then gave her a nod to go first. Back in the house, she let Lee lead the way to the bedroom.

She crossed to the chest Rodrigo had mentioned and started to grab out the sheets when she paused, "Lee?"

He appeared from the bathroom, "What?"

She turned, an almost panic-stricken look on her face, "Are there things around here that should worry me?"

"Things?"

"You know. Critters?"

"Critters?" Lee was beginning to think she had lost her mind.

"Creepy crawlies," she explained, making hand signs that emphasized her comment.

He looked at her incredulously, "Shady, you're in the damn jungle. Of course, there are creepy crawlies. Snakes. Spiders. Scorpions, at a minimum."

She made another face, "Really?"

"You're ex-military and a former Federal agent. You mean to tell me snakes and the like are a problem?"

"I was on a ship in the middle of the damn ocean. The worst thing I've had to deal with are the occasional rat."

"What do you want me to do?" Lee asked.

"It's your responsibility to make sure that the only thing EVER in that bed is me," Boots ordered.

He laughed, "Fine. Finish unpacking. Dinner's on me."

She immaturely stuck her tongue out at his departing back and began to gingerly make up the bed and unpack. If there's a single creepy crawly, she'd scream the roof down.

* * *

Lee Christmas was an amazing cook. The lemon chicken and capers was restaurant quality. Her compliments to Rodrigo who had made sure there was very good wine to go with the food. They had made small talk all during the meal. And, Shady was surprised to discover, they still hadn't run out of things to discuss. When he started to clear the plates, she stopped him.

"You cooked. I'll clean."

"You sure? I made a bit of a mess."

She smiled, "No problem. Besides, it's only fair. And, you need to unpack. Go ahead." She pointed towards the bedroom.

He didn't argue and left her to K.P. duty. It really wasn't as bad as he had let on and Boots had the entire area cleaned and the room picked up in less than thirty minutes. She joined him in the bedroom, standing at the door.

He came out of the bathroom to see her lingering at the threshold, "Problems?"

She pointed at the bed, "Did you check it?"

"Geez," he said in disbelief, "you were serious?"

"Yes," she said indignantly.

He laughed and then pulled the sheets completely back, revealing nothing in the bed. Sighing in relief she grabbed her pajamas from the drawer and headed to the bathroom to change. He couldn't resist throwing a comment at her, "You do know that critters can climb up through the drain, right?"

And she froze in mid-step and turned around to stare at him. He laughed again, "I'm kidding."

"You better be," she warned. And then she stopped and looked back at him again, "Just for safety's sake, can I have a gun?"

He smiled, "No." And he walked over to where she stood, "I'm your bodyguard, remember? I'll just help you…"

And before he could finish the sentence, she shoved him back and closed the bathroom door in his laughing face. Lee was getting extra blankets when Shady came back out, dressed for bed. "What are you doing?"

He looked back at her, "Getting a blanket for the couch."

"Why?" She asked, crossing to the opposite side of the room and crawling into the bed.

"Where else am I going to sleep?"

It was her turn to look at him as if he were crazed, "In the bed, of course."

"You're sleeping in the bed."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, you want me to sleep with you? Here?"

She shook her head in disbelief, "Aren't we supposed to be married?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's going to look a little strange if we get visitors and they catch you sleeping on the couch."

He thought for a moment, "Guess you're right. And, you're okay with that? Me sleeping in here?"

"We're adults, Lee. I think we can sleep in the same bed together."

"And I don't constitute a creepy crawly?"

She grinned, "Not upon first glance."

He smiled back, looking to where she sat crossed-leg in the bed, dressed in a t-shirt and cotton sleep pants. He could do this, right?

"Lee?"

"Yeah, of course," and he put the blanket back on the shelf. Turning out the light, he crossed to the bed and dropped down next to her. "Alright, then. Good night."

And he stretched out in the bed, turning his back to her, and pulled the covers up. Shady smiled and lay down, too, pulling the covers up also. "Good night, Lee."

And she turned the lamp off, throwing the room into complete darkness, and drawing to a close the first full day of their undercover assignment.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee Christmas woke up to the feel of a soft body pressed against him. Shady's head was on his shoulder, her arm thrown across his chest and her leg draped casually over his. He looked down at her sleeping form and he was struck again at just how pretty she really was. Those first few days together he had concentrated on training her. He knew she was a woman with an attractive body but he hadn't really thought much more than that. That night in the kitchen when she was so oblivious to her dress was the first time Lee had taken notice of Shady Powell.

She snuggled up closer against him and he could just smell the remnants of her perfume. Thoughts of Lacy suddenly came unbidden to his mind. And the comparisons were unfair. He'd known Lacy longer but there was a comfortable ease with Shady. He didn't feel the need to be anything other than himself with her. With Lacy, it was the constant need to impress. He had to admit, he liked waking up next to this termagant. He could get used to it. And, Lee knew he had to untangle himself quickly or Shady would realize just how much he liked being next to her, too.

He tried not to wake her but he was unsuccessful when he heard her say sleepily, "What time is it?"

He used her disorientation to roll to a sitting position on the side of the bed, "About seven."

She scrubbed her face, "I'm sorry if I crowded you on the bed." She looked at him through half-open eyes, "I got cold."

He smiled, looking over his shoulder at her, "It's alright. I just figured you were trying to stay away from the edge of the bed and any…critters."

She tried to give him a fierce look but the yawn ruined it. He chuckled and continued, "Did you want to shower first?"

Shady reached over and grabbed his pillow, covering her face with it. The muffled response was, "No. You go ahead."

She felt the weight shift on the bed and then heard the water from the shower. These next few months were going to be difficult. She inhaled the scent of Lee's cologne and soap that lingered on the pillow. And, then smiled, yeah. This was going to be damnably difficult.

She joined Lee in the kitchen about 45 minutes later. He had made them a light breakfast and, while he'd waited for her to dress, he'd done a quick walk around the perimeter of the house.

"We need to go back to town today," he said.

"We have visitors last night?" She asked, taking a sip of the orange juice he had poured for her.

He nodded, "Yeah. I think some curtains would be a plus. Besides, we need to buy more groceries. I only asked Rodrigo to stock the pantry for a couple of days."

"Sounds good. Do I get to drive?"

"No, you do not get to drive. And," he walked around the bar and made her stand up. He then proceeded to frisk her, pulling a knife from the boots she was wearing, "no weapons."

She whined, "Lee."

"No, Boots. Not now. There'll come a time when I'll need you to be armed. But, it's not right now."

"I just feel naked not having a weapon."

He put a hand on her hip and pulled her close, "I understand. Be patient."

She nodded and then picked up the kitchen.

* * *

Once in town, Shady followed Lee's every lead. He negotiated the purchases, asking her opinions and then repeating her preferences to the sales people in Spanish. The two of them also watched the comings and goings of the military presence heavy in the town. While Lee paid for their groceries and curtains, Shady waited outside by the Jeep, listening to the conversation of three soldiers nearby their parking spot.

Lee noted their observation of his wife while he put the packages in the back of the Jeep. He opened the door for Shady and slammed it a little more forcefully than he needed to. She watched him walk around the front of the car, glaring at the soldiers, until he got in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He glared at her, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I was checking out the locals."

She was baiting him and he couldn't back down, "They were checking you out, too."

Shady's face split into an ear to ear grin, "I know."

He growled her name. But Shady ignored him and suggested, "We should stop at the farmer's market just up the road."

"And why would we want to do that?"

"Because the General's staff do the majority of their shopping at the market," she said reasonably.

He gave her a quelling glance, "You could have told me that first."

"And miss that impressive display?"

He didn't answer. They pulled into a parking place and Shady waited for Lee to exit first and then followed. They wandered the stalls, the couple tasting the samples offered occasionally. All the while, they were conscious of being watched. Lee did all the talking and they made several more purchases before heading back to the house.

* * *

While Shady cooked, Lee hung the curtains. He could see movement outside. They were trying to stay hidden but Lee's eagle eye had spotted the soldiers upon their arrival back at the house. Something he hadn't mentioned to his wife.

Shady sat the table, calling her husband to stop working and take a break.

"Let me finish this, Boots. I want to make their job a little harder."

"Okay," she conceded, "but you know we've got sentries on both sides of the house, right?"

"Saw them, did you?"

"Yeah, but you could have warned me, too," she admonished.

He shrugged as he hung the last panel and then washed his hands at the sink. "Didn't want to alarm you."

When he sat down, she grabbed his wrist. Her tone was deadly serious as she said, "We're partners. And I don't get alarmed."

"Yes, ma'am." He answered and then enjoyed Shady's efforts from the kitchen.

Once done, he returned the favor by cleaning up. Shady changed into her pajamas and then returned to take a seat on the couch. He was waiting her out, watching her circumspectly, and waiting for her to doze off. When she finally did, he attempted to move her to the bedroom. She was awake instantly. "What are you doing?"

His answer was innocent, "I was just going to tuck you in."

She shook her head, no, and accused, "You're going out."

He narrowed his gaze, "What makes you think so?"

"It's what I would do. And, you were hoping I'd go to sleep so you could slip out and slip back in."

"I just need to recon the house, Boots."

"You're not going without backup."

"I can't be worrying about you. I'm going to go and be back in less than six hours," he explained, walking into the bedroom to start getting dressed.

She quickly followed behind him, "Lee."

"No, Shady, don't argue. Go to bed and I'll be back before you know it." And he stripped back the bedcovers to show her there were still no critters to fear.

He pulled the baseball cap down over his head and slipped out the bedroom window, closing it behind him. Shady started the clock on his excursion.

* * *

She was sitting in the middle of the bed in a darkened room. Only a crack of light from the bath illuminated the space. Shady heard the window slide open and footsteps on the floor and then, the window slid back into place. She made sure that the person now in the bedroom heard her chamber a round in the gun.

Lee froze, "Are you really going to shoot me, Boots?"

She didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until she heard that British lilt. "I might, just on principle," was her reply.

He chuckled and then undressed, putting his weapon back into the space he'd created in the closet. Shady followed his every move and when he put his gun away, she returned hers to the compartment in the night stand. She still sat up in the bed, waiting for him to join her. When he finally did, he was unprepared for her reaction. First, she slugged him – very hard – in the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

She answered, "For making me worry about you for the last several hours."

Then she hugged him.

"And what was that for?"

"For getting back here safely," she whispered. Then, she stretched out in the bed, her back to him, and pulled the covers up to her chin, "Good night, Lee."

He stared at her in the dark. And then realized he was grinning like the village idiot. He went to bed with the same thought he'd had when he woke up. He could get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Since the morning after Lee's reconnaissance work, their days had taken on a very decided routine. He got up first, threw his pillow over her head and showered. He would then inspect their property for signs of unwanted guests of the Homo sapiens species.

After she heard him leave, Shady would then get up herself, shower and dress. She would join Lee in the kitchen and they would take breakfast together. Then, clean up and deal with the day.

Now they had been together on site in Lethem for two full weeks and the monotony was about to get to them both. Interestingly enough, they still had plenty to talk about. Their on-going poker game was close – Lee with only a slight advantage monetarily. The main problem was the forced inactivity. And, this was a problem that they had discussed. They knew that the time required to set up the groundwork of establishing them as a viable couple was going to be tedious. But, they had both done their part. Now, when in town, it was second nature for Lee to take the lead, make the decisions and do all the talking. For Shady, it had become easy to be deferential and completely dependent upon her husband.

The time for putting the second part of their plan in motion was getting near. This meant that Barney and one or more of the guys from the team would be showing up. Lee wanted to make another trip into town and Shady for some unexplainable reason was dragging her heels. He had already been in the bedroom twice to prod her along. Now, here he was a third time.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming," she groused.

"Then I'd like to get going," Lee was abrupt.

"Look," she said, putting on her boots and stomping into the living room, "just because you get to be all bossy in town doesn't mean you get to do it here."

"I'm not being bossy, as you put it. I would simply like to get to town and get back before dark."

"Don't we usually?"

"Yes, but we usually leave long before now," Christmas was pointed.

"Fine." And, she grabbed her bag. Once outside, she stopped and turned back. "Let me drive."

He walked past her to the car, "No."

"Lee…"

"Enough, Shady," and he turned on her, "You're being petulant and childish."

She drew an insulted breath, "How dare you."

And he was back beside her in a flash. Lee was deadly as he warned her, "I dare anything I damn well please. And you'd do well to remember that we are being watched. Now behave and get your ass in the car."

Her eyes narrowed and the anger flashed in those green orbs but she didn't talk back. She was in the car with a slam of the door.

Their trip down to the store and the market was done in silence. Lee let her stay in the car while he ran into the bodega. But, she got out and joined him at the market. And, lost in her own thoughts, Shady berated herself. She knew what the problem was and she was embarrassed to admit it. She was attracted to Lee Christmas. This wasn't Stockholm syndrome – a developed attraction because of enforced imprisonment. Since that night in the kitchen, Shady had been drawn to him. And, what frustrated her the most was he seemed completely immune. She watched him walk from stall to stall with confidence and lethal grace. And, Boots couldn't help but wonder if those same qualities would translate to the bedroom.

She wasn't sure how many times he had called her name but when he grabbed her arm roughly for the second time in less than an hour and a half, Shady nearly jumped out of her skin. "Are we doing this again?" he hissed.

When she didn't answer, he all but dragged her to the car and put her inside. "So help me, Shady, if you've done anything to blow this op, I'll kick your butt myself."

"I didn't do anything that would arouse suspicion," she countered.

"Except totally ignore me."

"You mean like this?" And for the rest of the trip back to their home, she refused to speak.

Normally, when they arrived at the house, Lee was the first one out in order to check the property. This was to make sure that they hadn't acquired any unexpected guests. Today, Shady was under a full head of steam and all their protocols went down the tubes. She was out of the vehicle and in the house before Lee could stop her. She threw open the door and tossed her bag on a nearby chair. She blew out a breath in frustration and then turned right into the arms of a masked gunman.

* * *

She felt the knife at her throat and knew there was nothing she could do. If she tried to fight, Shady would blow her cover and everything that she and Lee had worked to accomplish. However, she knew she couldn't call out to warn Lee as that would also put them both at risk. She knew, deep down, that Lee would react and all she would need to do was follow his lead.

When he did enter the house, he never looked her direction. Lee walked past her into the kitchen to put down the bags. She watched him expectantly but he never turned around. Instead, she heard him speak in a calm voice, "How's it going, Barney?"

"Barney!?" Shady looked over her shoulder just as he pulled the covering from his face.

"You always let your wife take the lead into the house?" Ross's question included a subtle reprimand.

But it wasn't to Barney that Lee directed his answer. He locked eyes with Shady when he responded, "I do when my _wife_ is acting an ass."

The look that crossed her face was one of anger mixed with hurt. She didn't respond. She turned on her heel and shoved past Barney, slamming into the bedroom and locking the door behind her.

"This is entertaining," Gunnar spoke, laughing from his vantage point at the kitchen table.

Barney joined Lee in the kitchen where he was unpacking bags, "You want to explain?"

"I knew you were here," Christmas answered in frustration, "and, if she'd been paying attention, she would have seen the markers, too."

"Why wasn't she paying attention?" Ross pushed.

Lee got in the boss' face, "You'd have to ask her, wouldn't you?"

"Anything else I should know?"

"I don't know what it would be," Christmas dodged.

But, before they could argue further, they heard the lock turn again and Shady came back in from the bedroom. She was dressed in black cargo pants and a red, long sleeved, fitted t-shirt. Her body language and demeanor was completely different from when she left the room. She walked into the kitchen and right up to the team lead.

"It's not Lee's fault. It's mine."

"Go on," was Ross's response.

She didn't spare Christmas a glance as she answered, "I was frustrated and took it out on Lee. I let my temper get the better of me and broke our established protocols. If you're going to be upset, be mad at me. I understand whatever decision you need to make."

Barney was not pleased but he wasn't going to let a month of work go to waste. He looked at Christmas, "Are we in jeopardy?"

Christmas shook his head, "No. We're still good."

When she didn't get any further feedback, Shady took the lead, "Then, if you guys will give me the kitchen, I'll make dinner."

Lee picked up, "Besides, I've got intel from my midnight trip to the compound. Let's talk."

He joined Gunnar at the table which left Barney to follow. Shady removed three beers from the refrigerator. She opened the bottles and set them on the table for the men and then began to make supper. Forty-five minutes later she spooned up bowls of rice and then ladled the thick chicken stew with vegetables that was a local favorite. She served the guys who had been discussing Lee's findings from the other night. She added three more beers and then opened a bottle of wine for herself. To the guys' credit, they didn't start eating until she joined them. The rest of the meal was spent talking about their approach to the next few weeks.

When the meal was complete, Lee spoke, "It's dark enough now if we want to move the weapons. Besides, the sentry drops to one team at this time."

"You guys go ahead, then. I've got this. Unless you need my help?" Shady interjected.

Barney shook his head, "Gunnar and Lee can manage on their own. In fact, I think I'll help you with the dishes, Shady. No sense in you having to do it by yourself."

"That's really not necessary," she smiled.

Barney responded, "But, I insist. It's the least I can do."

As she and Lee rose from the table, they shared a glance. Both knew it was no use to try and dissuade the leader from his decisions. Christmas and Jensen exited through the bedroom to go to the plane and bring back their arsenal.

As Powell began washing up the dishes, Ross began his cross-examination. "So, you want to stick with the 'I lost my temper' story?"

She looked sideways at the boss, "You guys read my jacket. You knew it was a possibility."

"And you know damn good and well that it only takes one slip for an entire mission to be shot to shit," Barney admonished.

"Yes, sir, I know and I'm sorry. You have my word, it won't happen again."

"I want to know why it happened to begin with," Barney countered.

"Inactivity. Frustration. Take your pick," she responded.

"You sure that's all?"

Shady stopped in mid-motion and turned full body to look at the Expendables' leader, "What else would it be?"

"Oh, I don't know – maybe you and Christmas sleeping together?"

"Well, we are supposed to be a married couple," she responded.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm asking, Boots. I didn't notice any kind of bedroll or indication that he's been sleeping on the couch."

"We didn't think that would be appropriate. How would it look if we had unexpected guests and it's obvious Lee hasn't been sleeping in the bed?"

Barney frowned, "You're gonna make me come right out and ask, aren't you?"

"I guess so," she smiled.

"Shady," his tone was warning, wanting an answer.

"Sir, with all due respect, Christmas and I are consenting adults, and what we do or don't do is really none of your damn business," Powell responded, not backing down or breaking eye contact.

"It is my business if it jeopardizes the mission."

"And if you think for one minute that we would put sexual attraction ahead of the success of the mission, then you should have never chosen us."

Barney started to respond but stopped. He'd gotten all the answer he was going to get from Shady Powell and he knew it. He'd just have to have this conversation with Christmas in the morning. He'd make sure Lee knew to keep it in his pants.

Shady had just about finished the cleanup when she heard noise from the back of the house. She immediately dimmed the lights. Hearing it, too, Barney reached for his sidearms and headed towards the sound, handing one weapon to her while he readied the other. Once at the bedroom door, he went high and she went low, slipping into a corner to take a defensive position. The only light was a sliver shining from under the bathroom door. They watched as the window opened and a figure backed in. Powell knew immediately it was Lee. Two large cases were levered through the window and then Gunnar followed them in.

Satisfied they were all safe, Shady returned the gun to Barney and then went back into the kitchen to secure the home for the evening. The guys prepared space in the closet to hide the weapons. Powell slipped into the restroom and changed for the evening and then made her way to the edge of the bed to watch. Once they were satisfied that the cases were secured, the guys got ready to turn in.

"So, Shady, you take the bed. The three of us will sleep in the living room," Barney ordered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she countered.

"I agree," Lee seconded. "Our watchers make it a habit of checking out the house up close and personal. It's why we're in this room. One window and the shrubbery keeps unwanted guests away and serves as cover to slip out. If they were to spot you guys in the living room, it wouldn't be good," Christmas answered.

"So what are you suggesting?" Gunnar wanted to know.

Shady smiled mischievously at Barney, "Lee and I will sleep in the bed like we have been since we got here. You two guys get the floor."

Lee gave Shady a warning look that she completely ignored. And while Barney glared back, he couldn't argue the logic, "Got some extra blankets?"

She nodded knowing she had won the battle this time. Lee changed for the night while Powell got the extra bedding and tossed it to the other two men. The big Brit made a grand gesture of pulling back the covers to tease Shady. She glared.

Gunnar noticed the exchange, "What's that all about?"

Shady quickly said, "Nothing," but Lee interrupted. "Our Navy pilot is not enamored of…" he stopped and looked at Boots, "what did you call them? Oh, yeah, critters."

Jensen and Ross both laughed.

"Ha. Ha." She said humorlessly. But then, on a lark, responded, jerking a thumb at Christmas, "He has one job – to make sure the only thing in this bed with me is him."

As Lee crawled in next to Shady, he pinched her in warning. Gunnar smirked in response and Barney's glare was even more intense. She ignored all of them and responded instead, "Night, boys," and then doused the lights.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was like any other. When Lee got out of bed, he tossed his pillow at Shady's head to wake her up. However, this morning, there were more than just the one man in the bedroom. She kept her back to the bathroom, her head covered with the pillow and ignored the sounds.

Once all the men were in the kitchen, Barney picked up his interrogation with Lee where he had left off with Shady. Gunnar sat at the table, taking in the exhibition.

"So, I got a question for you," Barney began innocently.

Pouring a cup of coffee, Lee responded, "Yeah?"

"You and Powell sleeping together?"

Lee choked on his coffee and then turned to his boss, "You know we are. You just spent the night in the same room with us."

Gunnar chuckled at Christmas' reply. Ross glared, "Are you screwing her or not?"

The former SAS officer straightened to his full height and got in Barney's face, "That's none of your business. But, if you think I'd put getting laid ahead of the safety and security of a mission, you don't know me at all."

"Might be worth it," Jensen said under his breath as Shady Powell walked into the room.

The other two men, hearing the whispered comment, turned to see the former Navy pilot enter the kitchen. She was dressed in fitted black pants tucked inside knee-length riding style boots. The white shirt was sleeveless and buttoned up just far enough to get a good glimpse of cleavage.

Boots was fastening her watch and realized she was being stared at by all three men, "What?"

Barney found his voice first and in a tone sharper than he meant demanded, "Are you armed?"

She looked askance at the man as she replied, "No, sir. My husband made it quite clear that was not allowed."

"Good, then," Barney choked out.

Gunnar smiled, "Are we ready?"

Everyone nodded, with Lee taking the lead, "Then, let's go."

She followed her husband, sliding into the Jeep as he opened the door. Once on the road, she looked at Christmas, "Did I miss something?"

"Barney ask you if we were sleeping together?"

"Yes, sir. You?"

Lee nodded, "What did you tell him?"

"That if he thought we'd jeopardize the mission just to sleep with each other, he was crazy."

Christmas chuckled and answered, "I told him the same thing."

They rode a little farther in silence when Shady said, "I've got an idea."

"I'm listening."

"All couples have disagreements, right?"

"Been my experience, yeah," Lee responded as he continued the drive to town.

She asked tentatively, "So, you okay with me coming on to you at the market?"

He grinned, "Yeah. Good plan." And, like that, they were pulling into the market as Lee said, "Here we go."

He got out of the car and came around to Shady's side. Once he helped her down and closed the door, she stopped him with a hand to his chest. He looked first at her hand and then to her face. She stepped up to him, sliding her hand up the side of his face and brought his head down for a kiss.

The ladies in the market smiled and whispered approvingly at the couple who had become a favorite. The soldiers of General Moreno also observed the intimacy between the couple and had to admire the "Norte Americano with his esposa caliente." From their view in the rented truck, Jensen chuckled. The kiss and both Lee and Shady's reaction to it seemed real enough. Real enough, in fact, that Gunnar was pretty sure Barney growled.

That kiss made Shady's toes curl. It was everything she thought it would be and it left her wanting more. If she could figure out a way to make it continue, she would. Lee's reaction was immediate. He molded her to his body, his hands roaming down to her hips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he had to stop this. But, damned if he wanted to.

Better judgment taking over, he broke their kiss, smiling into her eyes. Taking her hand in his, Lee led Shady into the market to begin shopping. They had strolled through a couple of the stalls when a very large, blonde man stopped them with a "Hello, North."

Lee pulled Shady to a stop and then shielded her with his body, "What are you doing here, Lurch?"

He shrugged, "Boss wants to see you." And Lurch thumbed behind him towards a waiting pickup.

North followed the direction and in a voice that was deadly menacing said, "I told you AND your boss that I was done."

"Guess the boss believes differently," and he turned and walked towards the truck.

With a concerned glance back to Shady, Lee had no choice but to see what his former employer wanted. He pulled his wife to a position close to their vehicle but out of any line of fire. It also placed her directly in front of Moreno's contingent of soldiers.

North walked over to the old pickup just as a man in a camo shirt stepped out. The "boss" was also wearing a ball cap pulled low and dark shades, presumably to cover his face. Shady watched as the conversation escalated and the body language of the two men got more aggressive. When the boss put his hands on her husband's shirt, Lee forcefully knocked them out of the way. And, before he could make another move, Lee shoved him against the pickup. The boss pushed back, gestured a final comment and got back in the truck and drove away. North watched the vehicle leave, rubbing a frustrated hand over the back of his neck. He turned towards his wife whose agitation and concern were evident. He motioned for her to join him at their waiting car. Shady hesitated fractionally, giving an apologetic wave to the ladies at the stall, and then crossed to her husband. He all but lifted her into the car, slamming the door and then quickly getting in the driver's seat. He sped away from the market, headed home.

Once securely away from town, Lee asked, "Convincing?"

She turned in the seat towards her husband, "Hell, yeah."

He chuckled, "It's pretty easy to act angry where Barney's concerned."

"Well, you definitely got the attention of Moreno's men. Confirmed what they suspected - that Senor Norte is a mercenario," Shady answered excitedly.

Lee nodded, "Good. It's early enough in the day so I hope we'll get a visit tonight."

"Think so?"

"Hope so."

Once securely back in their home, Lee directed Shady, "Do me a favor, will ya?"

"Of course," she answered immediately, stopping her progress towards the bedroom.

"Dress where you can hide a weapon."

She stared at him and then nodded her understanding. While Shady changed, Lee checked the location of the weapons he had stashed throughout the house. When she came back in, Boots was wearing black running pants with a tight elastic waist and an oversized white t-shirt. Her small handgun was tucked under the shirt, secured by the waistband.

"How's this?" She asked.

He motioned, "Turn around."

She did as instructed and Lee inspected her appearance, "Keep it there."

The tone of his voice put her on alert. He was convinced this would get serious tonight.

* * *

They ate leftovers from the meal with Barney and Gunnar. Lee cleaned up the kitchen while Shady went to the couch to pick up her book. She was halted as her husband called, "Get ready to answer the door."

While picking up, Christmas had seen movement in the jungle that surrounded their house. Then, a small contingent of troops had gathered in their front yard. When Lee had alerted Shady of their impending guests, she looked up in surprise. And, then, the knock at the door indicated it was game on.

"Slowly," was all Lee said quietly and calmly.

Powell nodded her understanding and then, taking a calming breath, opened the door.

The man standing in front of her was very close to her age and height. Dressed in a jungle camouflaged uniform, General Geraldo Moreno stood on her front porch.

"Senora North?" The man spoke in accented English.

"Yes?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am General Geraldo Moreno. I am the military leader of the town."

"How may I help you General?" Shady asked politely.

He smiled, "I am actually here to meet your husband."

Lee had been standing quietly in the kitchen, watching the exchange. He finally spoke, "I'm Lee North. "

Shady stepped back, allowing the General an unrestricted view into their home. Lee stood, looking very relaxed, with his arms crossed and a handgun very visible.

The General made a sweeping motion with his hand, "May I come in?"

This man in the kitchen who was calling the shots was very lethal. Boots had never doubted he could be. To see it, however, was exciting and breath-taking.

North nodded his consent and the General walked in followed by several of his soldiers. Lee spoke again, "Only one, General."

Moreno held up a hand and pointed towards one of his captains, indicating he should stay.

"Close the door, Shady," Lee ordered as the other men stepped back outside. Now, there was one soldier standing at the door with the General half way between the door and Christmas.

"So," the General had switched to Spanish, "do we discuss business like this or will you ask your wife to step into one of the other rooms?"

Lee thought it over and then nodded, "Shady, give us some privacy, please?"

She looked from the General to the soldier to her husband. Lee cocked his head with a glance that said he wouldn't ask twice. She answered reluctantly, "Alright." And, Shady went to their bedroom, leaving the men alone.

"So, Senor North, my men tell me that you had an unwanted visitor today," the General began.

Lee still hadn't moved from the kitchen, changed his stance or lowered his weapon. He answered, "Bad news travels fast."

"Your visitor only confirmed what I already suspected."

"And that is?"

"That you are a soldier for hire."

Lee shook his head, "Once upon a time. No longer."

It was the General's turn to shake his head, "We do not get to just pick up and leave jobs like that."

Lee laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah, that's what my former boss tried to tell me today."

"So," the General's smile was oily, "let me help you." And the man tossed a thick envelope on the bar.

"What's that?" Lee nodded at the package.

"Five thousand dollars. Your first payment."

Lee quirked a brown, "First payment for what?"

"For working for me. And, there will be more like that."

"And just what are you expecting?" Lee asked.

"For you to do what you do best…be a soldier for hire, working protection for me. I can pay you handsomely, provide protection from your previous employer, any number of perks," the General responded.

"I don't think so."

"You don't understand, Senor North. You will either work for me or I cannot be responsible for what might happen to your lovely wife."

And, for the first time since the General had entered the house, Lee changed positions. He leaned forward, glaring menacingly at the intruder, "Don't ever threaten my wife."

The General now had the upper hand, "Then either be at my compound tomorrow morning at eight or use the money to buy a plane ticket out. Your choice."

And, with that final pronouncement, the General turned on his heel. The waiting Captain opened the door and let his commanding officer precede him, closing the door as he exited. Lee moved from his position in the kitchen to the door to watch the entourage depart. Once he was sure it was safe, he gave Shady an all clear call.

She entered, gun drawn. Lee looked at her and smiled, "We're in."

She lowered the gun, "When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Shady blanched, "So soon?"

Lee's look conveyed his confusion, "What do you mean so soon? This is exactly what we were hoping for."

"Right," she nodded, slowly. "Of course, you're right."

He crossed to where she stood, "What's wrong?"

She looked down, "Nothing." And, then realizing how she must appear, she looked back up and smiled at Lee, "It's all good."

And she turned around to go back into the bedroom. Lee quickly turned off the lights and locked their home and joined her. Shady was just securing her gun when Lee appeared. She stood from the bed and tried to walk past her partner when he stopped her with an outstretched arm.

They locked gazes and she asked, "What?"

"Kiss me," he said simply.

She shook her head, no.

He said it again, "Kiss me."

"No."

"Why not?" And he had the nerve to smile.

Her smile was reluctant and she colored prettily as she answered, "Because I want more than a kiss."

"Thank God."

And she looked quizzically, "What?"

"Why do you think I've thrown the pillow at your head every morning?" He asked.

"To wake me up?"

He shook his head, "To make sure you couldn't see just how much sleeping in the same bed with you was affecting me."

She brightened, "Really?"

"Hell, yes, really."

"Good," and this time she did kiss him. And, what they started all those hours ago in the market, they finished in the bedroom.

If Barney Ross asked the question of either of them this time, he would get a completely different answer.


	10. Chapter 10

He was dressed and sitting on the side of the bed. Shady was on her side, covered with a sheet, wearing nothing but a smile.

"It's time," Lee said.

She nodded, "Move and let me get dressed." Shady tried to get up but Lee stopped her.

"You're not going."

"Not going? Lee," she warned, "we discussed this. I'm your backup."

"I know that was the plan but I don't trust Moreno. Call it a gut feeling."

"What do you want me to do then?"

He answered, "If I'm not back by ten tomorrow morning I want you to take the $5000 and buy a plane ticket home."

She sat up, dragging the sheet with her, "Lee, I won't leave you."

"You've got no choice, Shady. If I'm not back, you've got to let Barney know the mission is compromised. He and the team will come for me."

"I can come for you," Shady argued.

Lee shook his head, "Damn it, Shady. If you're here, he'll use you against me. I can't let that happen."

She reached for him then letting the sheet drop and kissed him. Lee pressed her tight against him, molding her body to his – one hand on the nape of her neck, the other caressing the length of her spine. When he finally broke away, Christmas leaned back and let her grab the edge of the sheet to pull it back up.

"Ten tomorrow."

She acknowledged him reluctantly, "Yes, sir."

And he stood and headed for the door. Boots called out, "Watch your six."

He looked back over his shoulder and grinned, "Spoken like a true Navy pilot." She glared as he added, "Aye, aye, Commander Powell."

And then he turned back determinedly and left her.

Lee got in the Jeep and made it almost to the end of the drive before he was stopped by a cadre of Moreno's men. They circled his car and in rapid Spanish informed him that they would escort him to the compound. Had Shady hidden in the back of the vehicle as they had originally planned, she would have been discovered and their work wasted. It would be the first thing he told Shady when he returned.

* * *

Once in the compound, he was greeted by Moreno, "Welcome, Senor North."

"General," Lee replied.

"I am glad you are here." He motioned for one of his men to come forward, "This is Eduardo. He is responsible for the patrol around the perimeter of the compound. You will begin by working with him."

Lee nodded a greeting but didn't say anything. The General continued, "You will need to change into fatigues. Eduardo will also get you a weapon. You will be here the entire evening."

"All night?"

"Si'. What better way to learn the compound? If you can make your way around in the dark, then you will have no problems during the day."

Christmas agreed, "Sound logic."

"And your wife? She won't object to your being here all that time?"

"No, Shady understands that my job sometimes requires all night," North said.

"Very well. But, if you wish, I can always send someone to look after her."

Lee stepped up to Moreno and spoke quietly but the threat was undisguisable, "I have already warned you not to threaten my wife. Now, I'm telling you. Go anywhere near her and I will come after you."

The General laughed, "No problem, Senor North. Now, Eduardo is waiting." And their adversary turned on his heel and left Lee staring at his back.

* * *

Shady had done everything but scrub the latrine with a toothbrush. Bring on a white glove inspection, she thought. She looked again at her watch. It was now three in the afternoon. She had done laundry, cleaned the house, and that meant nothing left to do but wait. It was going to drive her crazy.

* * *

Lee finally got a break around eight p.m. He had been on patrol for twelve hours straight. He had worked through his second shift and now was on patrol with Diego. This unit leader had given him a dinner break and told him to catch a couple of hours sleep. He would be back on duty at midnight.

* * *

She was pacing the living room like an expectant father. It was 9:30. Lee had been gone for over twenty-four hours and she was anxious. She had the small gun in her hand and on the table next to her, the envelope of money Moreno had paid Christmas. She knew what she had promised but Shady wasn't the kind to back away from a fight. When she heard heavy tread on the porch and a key in the lock, she froze, weapon ready. When she realized it was Lee, the gun was immediately put away. She gave him just enough time to shut the door and turn around before she hit him like a ton of bricks.

He caught her in what seemed like mid leap. Shady wrapped her arms around his neck, the hug almost cutting off his breath.

"Miss me? Lee asked.

"No," she said, the embrace making her out a liar, "But, you're okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, as he reluctantly pushed her away, "just tired. Been a long time since I pulled 24 straight."

She could see the fatigue in his face and quickly took charge, "Go clean up and take a nap. When you gotta be back?"

"Eight tonight," he stumbled towards the bedroom, dead on his ass.

"Third watch." He nodded and she continued, "Hey, strip off and I'll wash your uniform." And when he didn't have a smart comeback, she knew he was exhausted. He did her bidding, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. Once he was in the bedroom, Shady locked the front door and breathed a sigh of relief. He was home and he was safe.

* * *

Several hours later, Lee awoke to an empty bed – a lonely, empty bed. He threw on a t-shirt and shorts and went in search of his wife. Lee found her, napping on the couch. He was going to reach down and caress her cheek when he brushed against the couch. Shady reacted. Her handgun was pointed in his face, her other hand with a death grip on his wrist.

"Damn it to hell, Lee. Are you crazy?"

He laughed, "Nice reflexes."

She sat up on the couch, wiping drool from her mouth and shaking her head. He slipped down next to her, giving her time to regain her composure. He began filling her in on the day, including the team that met his car, the layout of the compound and its security. As he talked, Shady locked her hand with his and he didn't stop her. They strategized a bit longer and then she got a meal ready while he changed. Soon, it was time for Lee to leave again.

As she walked him to the door, Shady asked, "Orders?"

He smiled at the military tone, "Same as before. If I'm not back by at least ten, get the hell out."

She sighed, "Yes, sir."

"Oh, and, get some sleep while I'm gone," he added.

She gave him a playful shove but said, "Be careful."

"Yes, ma'am." And he was gone again.

* * *

When Lee returned the next day, the routine played out again. Shady met him at the door with a hug, grateful for his safe return.

"You going to do this every time I come back?" Lee quizzed, a smile playing at the corner of lips.

She nodded, "Until I can give you backup, probably."

There were worse things, he realized, than having someone glad he was home. It was kind of nice to be missed and welcomed back with such enthusiasm. In fact, he couldn't remember if Lacy ever greeted him like that. Taking time to get a good look at her face, Lee saw the dark circles under her eyes and he knew at least one of his orders had been disregarded.

He took Shady's hand in his and pulled her behind him to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He stripped his uniform again and her mouth suddenly went dry at the sight. Lee was all firm, hard muscle and the black, biker-type briefs only made him more handsome. He wondered if she knew she was staring and blushing.

Lee broke her trance when he asked, "Put my uni in the wash again?" She nodded as he added, "And then come back in here. We need to talk."

She left the room as she heard the shower start up. Locking the front door, she then threw the clothes in the wash. Shady walked back into the bedroom just as Lee came out of the bath, wearing nothing but a towel.

She tried not to look as she asked, "What did you want?"

"You sleep last night?" He inquired innocently.

She didn't lie, "Can't sleep with you gone – worry too much."

"You have got to be fresh, Shady. You never know when I'm going to need your help."

Shady nodded and then watched as he stripped the covers back from the bed. Lee sat and then pulled her to stand between his legs. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss him. How she managed to no longer be wearing bottoms, she didn't know. In one move, he rolled her into the bed and slipped his hands under her tank top. His reward was no bra.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked half-heartedly.

He shook his head, "I want this and I want you to sleep and I want you next to me when I wake up."

She sighed, "You say the sweetest things, Lee Christmas."

Lee looked insulted. "Sweet? For god's sake, don't tell Barney," and he kissed her quiet.

A little over an hour later, she was asleep, curled up against Lee – the first time she'd slept peacefully since he started working for the General.


	11. Chapter 11

**thank you Cat414, KlBeans1206 & Movielover123456 for the kind reviews - I hope you will continue to read & share your thoughts! **

* * *

Lee worked the late watch at the compound two more nights and for two more days, Shady greeted him with a huge hug, grateful for his safe return. The second day Lee surprised her by informing her to get dressed for town. He had the next day off and after that his shift was changing to days. They went to both the local store and then the farmer's market, restocking their depleted kitchen and picking up a couple more pairs of the camouflage fatigues that Lee was now required to wear. The ride back to the house was quiet and Shady noticed the frown that furrowed his brow.

"What is it?" She asked.

He was shaken from his revelry by her quietly spoken inquiry, "That obvious?"

She smiled, "Yes."

"Moreno doesn't trust me."

"Why should he? He knows you're a mercenary, obviously skilled and capable. You're a threat."

"Exactly," Lee responded. "The thing he can't figure out is…you."

"You think he's coming to the house." She was suddenly very serious.

He didn't answer. He stared straight ahead and continued to drive. Shady had her answer.

* * *

They actually turned in at a decent time and then spent the next day relaxing in the house. In fact, Boots didn't get dressed. She had surprised Lee with the pajamas she had worn that night in the kitchen, just as he had asked. She had at least covered up with the white cotton robe as she padded around the residence. They laughed and teased, like a regular married couple. They renewed their poker game that had been on hold because of the work schedule. They talked about anything but the assignment. Shady had just walked into the kitchen to refill their wine glasses when the knock on the door surprised them. They shared a glance and she tossed him a handgun from the kitchen drawer as he went to answer it.

Standing on the porch was none other than General Geraldo Moreno.

"Jefe?" Lee quizzed.

"Forgive my interruption," he spoke smoothly, stepping into their home uninvited.

Shady pulled her robe around her more tightly as Moreno gave her a leering glance. Lee closed the door as the General entered. The Expendable gave Shady a warning glance from behind the man's back.

Moreno stopped giving him a tactical position between the husband and wife. "So, Senor Norte," he began in Spanish, "I must tell you there are things about you that don't add up." When Lee didn't respond, the General continued, "For example, your beautiful wife. In this day and age, to have a woman who will blindly and obediently follow your every instruction? I find that hard to believe."

"Shady doesn't blindly follow. She's known what I am and what I do from the beginning. But, she knows that one wrong move can get us hurt or worse," Lee replied in rapid Spanish.

"And another thing…that she would not speak Spanish? How will your wife ever survive if you are…" he paused for dramatic effect, "missing."

Lee tensed. He hadn't hidden the fact he was holding a weapon but he knew he couldn't react. Shady was watching and listening. She kept her eyes on her husband, her whole demeanor one of fear at not knowing what was happening.

"Say whatever it is you're trying to say," Lee hissed.

"Fine," Moreno continued in the foreign language, "I believe Senora Norte is more knowledgeable than she lets on." He made other comments about Shady, questioning her loyalty, calling her names, insinuating her less than reputable behavior. The General ended with his final accusation, "I believe she's not your wife but your backup."

And Lee laughed, "What? You think my wife's a mercenary, too?"

Moreno watched the confusion play across Senora North's face. If she truly didn't speak Spanish, she would be taking cues from her husband's body language. In less than five minutes, Lee had gone from wariness to anger to humor – and Shady's emotions reflected that journey.

"So, let me get this straight, General. You think my shy, quiet wife can handle weapons like these?" And he held up the gun in his hand.

"Possibly."

"Shady," Lee switched to English, "pull up your right sleeve."

And for the first time since their visitor had entered, Mrs. North spoke, "Lee?"

He glared at his wife, "Do it."

The hurt on her face seemed real as she slid up the robe to reveal the violent scar that ran from her wrist to just below her elbow.

Lee turned back to his boss, "She was in a car wreck. Shady tried to stop herself from going through the window and the glass ripped her arm, cutting muscles and tendons. She can barely grasp a pencil much less have the strength to squeeze a trigger." All of this was explained in Spanish.

Moreno seemed embarrassed, "Then you have been telling the truth."

"Yeah. We came here to escape my past, live a life like normal couples," Lee's tone was resigned.

"Of course, Senor North. I was apparently wrong," The General was apologetic.

And Lee stepped up to his boss, "And while my wife doesn't know what you said, I do. You owe her an apology."

Moreno nodded curtly and then switched to English, "Senora Norte, my apologies for interrupting your evening. I will leave you two alone. Buenos Noches."

Shady's face showed the strain and emotion of the last several minutes, being exposed by her husband and the tension of not knowing what was transpiring. She wiped at tears and then nodded but didn't speak. Lee held open the door as his boss departed. Closing it behind the General, he watched through the window as the man motioned for his soldiers to follow and he slammed into a waiting car and sped away.

When he turned around, the smile he gave Shady lit the room. He clapped appreciatively, "An award winning performance, Senora Norte."

She returned the smile with a curtsey, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

He crossed to where she still stood in the kitchen and returned his weapon to its hiding place. He then turned to his wife and untied the robe, pushing it back so it dropped off her shoulders. She stood still, letting Lee call the shots. He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter, spreading her legs and stepping between them. Shady responded instinctively by wrapping them around his waist.

"Why are you in my blood, Shady Powell?" He murmured as he kissed her exposed breastbone.

"Same reason you're in mine," was her answer as her hands grasped his face and guided him towards her lips.

He stopped short of kissing her and looked her in the eyes instead, "What happens when we're back in California?"

She gave him a peck on the lips before answering, "Whatever you want to happen."

"And you'd be satisfied with that?" Lee stared at her.

She smiled, "I never asked for more." She kissed him again, "And I never will." And she kissed him one more time, "But I'll take whatever I can get." And she kissed him into submission.

* * *

Lee worked another four days before he got his next time off. Shady still met him at the door with a hug, again visibly relieved each time he made it back safely. When he came in tonight, Boots could tell he was all business.

"Be warned, I think we'll have a guest tonight," Lee announced.

She put her hands on her hips, "Why would you think that?"

"The General wanted my attention but I told him my wife would have dinner waiting."

"And you think he took that as an invitation?"

Lee shook his head, "No. However, I happen to know that they need extra help in the mess and Moreno can't find anyone."

Shady narrowed her gaze, "You deliberately drop that hint?"

He shrugged. She gritted her teeth and then grabbed a nearby hand towel, "Get out of my kitchen, then." She snapped it at him only to hear Christmas chuckle. He vacated the room and let Shady get to work.

* * *

She was setting the table when the knock on the door came. Lee grabbed his weapon, more for show than anything else and then went to answer.

"General? Something wrong?" Lee asked immediately.

"Forgive me, Lee, but I…" He stopped speaking and sniffed the intoxicating aromas coming from the kitchen.

Shady stood behind the table, using it as a barrier against the man who had upset her husband just a week ago. Moreno directed his conversation to the lady of the house, "Senora, that smells magnifico."

Shady cast a glance at Lee who gave her an approving nod, "Would you care to join us, General?"

"I would be honored," came the quick reply. He waved back at his guard who took their leisure and then closed the door, stepping into the house.

Moreno took a seat at the table and Shady served him. He and Lee made small talk.

"I hope you know, Senora, how important a man your esposo is."

Shady smiled, "I have no doubt, General. Lee is a very capable man whatever he chooses to do."

Moreno smiled and slapped Lee's shoulder, "You are a very lucky man, Norte. You have a beautiful wife who thinks you can do no wrong. "

Lee only smiled but did not answer. The three finished their meal and Shady began bussing the table.

The General addressed the mercenary in Spanish, "Norte, I would like you to stay near the compound."

North shook his head, no. "I won't leave Shady here alone," he replied, also in Spanish.

"You do not need to. If you would allow it, she could help in the kitchens. I need another hand and she is obviously an excellent cook. There is an empty cottage outside the compound where you two could stay."

"I don't know. I would need to discuss it with my wife," was Lee's answer.

The General stood, "I expect nothing less. You will let me know when you come to the compound on Monday, si'?"

North stood, too, "Of course, Jefe'."

With a curt nod, the General turned back to Shady and switched back to English, "Senora Norte, thank you for your hospitality. I hope to see you again soon." And he took his leave.

Again, Lee watched Moreno's departure from the window and, when satisfied they were safe, turned back to his wife. She was continuing to clean the kitchen.

She felt his eyes on her. "Guess we're moving," Shady said without turning around.

"We're getting close to the end play, Shady. You've done wonderfully."

She nodded but still didn't turn around. Powell had known this time would come and their little idyllic world would end. Here it was. He was beside her suddenly, taking the plates from her as she washed. She still didn't say anything. She didn't have to – Lee was feeling the exact same thing. They finished the clean-up. But, before they turned in for the night, there was one thing left to do.

Lee grabbed a satellite phone from the hiding place in the closet and pitched it to Shady. She dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Barney? It's me, Shady."

Lee began to chuckle and mouthed "Uncle Barney?"

"What can you tell me," Ross growled.

"I know how much you like him so I'll just let Lee fill you in." She grinned and shoved the phone at her partner.

When Lee took the receiver, he heard Barney growl, "One of you better tell me something, damn it."

Lee began to fill in the boss, bringing him up to speed on their success. They had their entrance into the compound. If Barney didn't hear from them in three weeks, the extraction was on.

"How's she handling it?" Barney asked when Lee wound down the conversation.

"Your niece is spectacular, Uncle Barney. We can't wait to see you," Lee teased.

"Can't wait to get there and kick both your asses," Ross threatened.

Lee chuckled, "See you soon, Uncle Barney." And he hung up.

They got ready for bed shortly after that. Lee had already pulled back the spread to check for Shady's mysterious critters. She was still quiet, giving him an unusually tame peck before turning off the lights for the night. Yet, when Christmas reached for her she didn't fight. He made love to her almost all night. Monday would begin the final leg of preparation for the mission. But, they had tonight and tomorrow. And, Lee planned to make the most of it.


	12. Chapter 12

They had moved in on Tuesday after the General's visit. Lee had introduced her to the two women who ran the kitchen, Maria and Elena. Maria was the main cook and ran the kitchen. Elena was younger and, much to Shady's relief understood some English. Lee kissed his wife on the cheek and then left her to work.

Shady started on pots and pans, doing all the clean-up. The work was constant and the conditions, while not like being at home, were not primitive. However, it was hot in the area and, when the men were in the mess, it was crowded. Shady didn't complain. Lee had been doing the hard work up to this point, being on patrol. It was now Powell's time to pitch in.

The first night, Lee had waited outside the kitchen for Shady. When Maria had released her and she walked out, it was his turn to embrace her. She sighed at his hug.

"Tired?" He asked.

Shady only nodded. Lee guided her through the compound to their new residence. He had noticed the tell-tale tremor. Once inside their home, he took over. He helped her undress, shoved her towards the shower and got the bed turned down. When Shady came out with wet hair, t-shirt and sleep pants, Lee was waiting for her. She started to speak but he shook his head no and pointed towards the bed. For once, Boots didn't argue so he knew she was give out. He took her right arm and wrapped it with a small hand towel then placed an ice pack and wrapped it all down with an ace bandage.

"That's interesting," she finally spoke.

"Idea I had since you said ice helps."

"Thank you."

"Get some rest. It starts all over again in the morning," Lee smiled. Again, she didn't answer; simply nodded her head. He played with her hair until he heard her even breathing. It was nice, Lee thought, to have someone to take care of.

And, this was Shady's routine for the next three days – cleaning the kitchen, working hard until she was ready to drop, never complaining. He would meet her outside, give her a hug, guide her to the residence and wrap her arm.

This night, however, was different. Shady exited the kitchen with a little lift to her step and a smile. When he hugged her, she returned the embrace with enthusiasm.

"Good day?"

She only nodded but wouldn't answer until they got to their quarters. He followed her to the bedroom and she started talking excitedly while she changed.

"So, Elena has to go to her mother's for the next five days."

"Ah," Lee said, watching Shady strip, "And Elena serves the people in the house."

"And Maria doesn't like climbing the stairs. It's much too hard on her knees," Shady smiled mischievously.

"And since Maria loves me," he returned her smile.

She got on her knees in the bed and crawled over to her husband, "Sickeningly so but yes."

He put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, "That is very good news." He kissed her. She put her hands around his neck only to grimace in pain.

He broke apart and she tried to pull back but his hand on her wrist stopped her, "Is it getting worse?"

"No, it's fine."

"Shady…"

"Lee. It's fine. Let's just ice it." When he started to argue with her, she stopped him with a single word, "Please?"

He nodded and then went for the cloth and ice pack to wrap her arm as he had every night since they arrived. But, his concern at her struggle played at the back of his mind.

* * *

It was noon and time to take the meals into the big house. Lee had sweet-talked Maria although, really, it hadn't been all that difficult. She was relieved to not have to leave the kitchens. When the trays were ready, Maria got Shady's attention and pointed. Smiling and nodding, Powell picked up the food and headed across the compound. And, who should join her on the trek but her husband.

"Hello, my beautiful wife," he stopped her with a kiss, much to the delight of the other men in the compound. There were many comments and cat-calls as he walked her into the house. He gave her entry by making the introductions and talking her through the different checkpoints.

Once inside the house, they made their way up the stairs and Lee explained that Shady was taking Elena's place for the next week. And, the more important thing – she was off-limits because she was his wife. The guard opened the door to the first bedroom and spoke in Spanish to the inhabitant, a young female. They had found Blanca Correa.

Shady smiled and said hello to the young girl, only to hear Lee call her name and shake his head no. She left the food plate and took the dirty ones. The guard quickly closed and locked the door behind her. Shady did this two more times, smiling shyly at the other two inhabitants, replacing full plates for dirty ones. When the job was done, Lee walked her back to the kitchen and Shady finished the day as she had before.

When they got back to their residence, Christmas cautioned her, "They're not going to want you to be too friendly. The guards will overlook it to a point but be mindful."

Shady nodded.

"Any ideas on the other two?" They talked over their meal.

"One I know for sure. He's Alejandro DeCordobo, the journalist whose editorials were so inflammatory to the government."

Lee whistled, "Big fish."

"But the other guy, I have no idea."

"We've got four more days of you doing Elena's job. Observe what you can in his room and we can make a call to Barney, see if he can find out anything else."

By the fourth day, the guards were used to seeing Lee and Shady cross the compound. They didn't think twice. She had teased him about the nickname the soldiers had given him – Gato Blanco, White Cat. In the rooms, the girl had begun to make eye contact, smiling at the Norte Americano as she dropped off and picked up plates. DeCordobo spoke English. He had tried to engage Shady but Lee had made it clear that conversation was not allowed. The third man was still a mystery. He was bookish, shy, hesitant to acknowledge Shady in any manner. He had no distinguishing marks or scars and nothing in the room that gave away anything as to his identity. Lee and Shady had about a week and a half to come up with a plan and call the shot as to whether or not they could get Blanca Correa out safely.

Once again back in their quarters, Shady grabbed a notepad and began to sketch. Lee joined her on the couch, looking over her shoulder at what she was drawing. His interest piqued, he asked, "What is that supposed to be?"

She smiled, "You can't tell?"

"It looks like a bedroom."

"It is the bedroom – Blanca's bedroom. I think there's a way to use that access to get her and the other men out," Boots continued to sketch.

"That's actually very good," Lee complimented.

She shrugged, "I had to sketch crime scenes as an agent. When I started, we did it the old fashioned way. Those habits die hard."

"Then, I've got an idea. Tomorrow, let's you and I take a walk around the compound. We'll concentrate on the area outside that window," and he pointed to the one she had drawn in Blanca's room. "Let's see what kind of access we could get under the right circumstances."

* * *

Shady and Lee had it figured out…how to get in, how to get out, all the points of contact, all the points of defense. Once touring the outside of the compound, Powell had immediately come back to their quarters and drawn it out. With input from Lee, they knew how to make the extraction work. Only one thing would hinder their success – a way to get into Blanca's room after dark.

"You're just going to have to be on the lookout for an opportunity, Shady," Lee said.

She nodded, "I know. Elena's back and the chance to get back upstairs narrowed."

"Unless…" Lee paused and stood up, "she's dating one of the guards assigned to the second floor."

Shady turned around quickly on the couch to look at her husband, "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Can you find out?"

Shady grinned and waggled her eyebrows, "Of course."

He pulled her up from the couch, "This is going to work."

* * *

They were four days out. The guys would be joining them soon and Lee and Shady still didn't have the last piece of the puzzle in play. They confirmed that Elena and Diego, one of the guards that had worked with Lee his first day at the compound, were, in fact lovers. But, there was still no clear opening that the Norths could exploit.

The couple were in bed together having just made love. Lee had her pulled against him and she was trailing a finger playfully over his chest. Suddenly, Shady jumped, "I've got it."

"What?" Lee turned his head to look at her.

"I know how to get us out and lay the groundwork to get us back in." And the determination in Shady's face made Christmas smile.

"I'm listening."

Shady laid out the plan, in detail. As she spoke, his smile got broader, his excitement as palpable as hers. He agreed. It would work. They had their last puzzle piece. Now, to play it.


	13. Chapter 13

They had roughly 24 hours before Barney and the team would leave California headed to Guyana. The over fifteen hour flight meant they might already be in the air and Lee and Shady would have to call off the mission. They were looking for just the right opening and, finally, Shady got it.

The General was walking across the courtyard. Shady took a deep breath and left the kitchen to intercept the leader.

"Excuse me, General?" She called.

He stopped and turned in direction of the voice, "Senora Norte, was there something you needed?"

"Begging your pardon, Sir, but may I ask a favor of you?"

He quirked an eyebrow, interested in what the timid wife of his newest captain would say, "Please ask, Senora."

Shady wrung her hands and looked around. Moreno had three other soldiers with him that were watching the pretty gringa. Until this moment, they had never known her to initiate any conversation without her husband. The hesitation was enough, "Forgive me, General, I should have never stopped you. Lee would be so upset if he knew. I…I…"

And she started to leave but Moreno restrained her, "Please, Senora, ask me your question."

She swallowed and took a deep breath, "Sir, this weekend is our anniversary. I had hoped that you might allow Lee and me to return to our home to celebrate."

The General smiled benevolently and then turned to one of the men nearby. In rapid Spanish he ordered Lee to be brought to him. Shady watched expectantly, waiting for the leader to speak or her opportunity to escape scrutiny. Suddenly she saw her husband striding towards them, following the man the General had dismissed. She started to cower from the fierce scowl Lee wore.

"Jefe, is there a problem?" Lee asked cautiously, giving his wife a questioningly serious look.

"No problem, Senor. Only attempting to grant a request from your lovely wife. However, I cannot be so benevolent unless you can confirm her story." The General was toying with Shady.

He looked at his wife, who face was now downcast, hiding her fear from the group standing around. He narrowed his gaze and said to his wife, "Shady, you didn't."

She jerked her head up quickly at the disapproving tone but didn't speak. Lee turned back to his boss, "General, our anniversary is this weekend. We've been married seven years and I always make it a practice to be with Shady to celebrate. I had plans for us in our quarters." The last comment he made to his wife.

The General slapped Lee on the shoulder, "You should be happy that you have a wife who desires a private celebration. I say it again, Lee North, you are a very lucky man."

He turned back to the young woman who was still awaiting the outcome, "Senora, if you would be so kind as to work through lunchtime tomorrow, you and your esposo may have the entire weekend to celebrate."

Shady's face lit up, "Thank you, General. Thank you very much." And she hurried back to the kitchens, all of the men watching her departure.

Lee turned back to his commanding officer, "Thank you, General. I appreciate your generosity." And then, Lee returned to his watch, a small smile playing across his face.

* * *

They drove up to the house, Lee exiting the vehicle first and giving Shady an all clear. Together they unloaded groceries and bags from the back of the jeep and took them into the home. Once inside, they quickly unpacked and readied for bed.

Lee stripped the sheets and was waiting when Shady came in. "How much longer until the team is here?" She asked, crawling across Lee into the bed.

"A few hours," he answered.

"Should we wait up?"

"No. Besides, I'll hear them when they arrive. You most likely will, too." She nodded. "Shady, you've done good work to get us to this point. Whatever happens, you've been an asset to this group."

She smiled broadly, "Thank you. That means a great deal coming from you." And she leaned over and kissed him. Tonight would most likely be their last night together in this manner. The couple made the most of it.

* * *

The next morning Shady was out of bed before Lee. She changed into workout-type clothes and strolled back into the bedroom.

"Why are you still in bed?" She poked her husband.

He grinned, "It's nice being lazy."

She chastised him, "You need to get up. You don't know when the rest of the team will be here."

He gave her a quizzical look but didn't comment as she turned on a heel and went to the kitchen. Walking through the living room, her thoughts were a million miles away. She never noticed the three men, all in black, stretched out on the couch and chairs. She also didn't notice that Lee had followed her to the bedroom door to watch her reaction.

Barney looked at Christmas, "She not even going to say good morning?"

And Boots nearly jumped out of her skin, "Where did you guys come from?"

"California," Gunnar deadpanned.

She picked up an apple and threw it at Lee who caught it in one hand, "You knew they were here?"

"Well, yeah," he answered as if she were crazy.

"And you didn't wake me?"

"You were snoring," Lee said as if that made perfect sense.

"When did they get married for real?" Yin asked.

Lee changed the subject, "Where are Toll and Caesar?"

Barney answered, "They went into town to get additional provisions."

"Won't they get made?" Boots worried.

Jensen shook his head, "No. They hiked in and their cover is wilderness guides. They'll be fine."

"Where are your sentries?" Barney asked.

Lee pointed towards his wife, "All thanks to her, gone. The General believes Shady is as pure as the driven snow."

Powell shrugged and then started cutting up fruits and vegetables and the cold meats and cheeses that she and Lee purchased yesterday. When the other two men returned, the team would get down to the business of planning the assault.

When Toll and Hale did return to the home, they added their purchases to the meal Boots had already prepared. The men began to review the drawings of the room where Blanca was being held, the area directly outside the house and the area around the compound. Barney complimented Shady on the drawings and the men began to devise how they could rescue and move the girl.

"What about the other two men?" Lee asked.

Gunnar countered, "You're sure it's DeCordobo?"

"Very," was Shady's emphatic reply.

"And the third one?" Toll added.

The married couple shared a glance, "Shady thinks it may be the former president of Anton de Kom University of Suriname – Alden VanDerShutz." It was Lee who spoke.

Caesar queried, "Can we get all three?"

"I think so if we can figure a way into the house for the dinner delivery," again it was Lee.

Boots sat on a stool at the bar in the kitchen. She listened to the men discuss their ideas. Barney finally called to their lone female, "Powell, your opinions here would be welcome."

"I don't have any," Shady replied. "At least nothing any different than what you guys have."

Yin called from the door, "I think you are about to have company."

The team scattered. Yin, Barney and Gunnar all went into the main bedroom, Shady following behind. Hale and Toll hid in the extra bedroom, taking advantage of the dark. Lee stripped down to boxers and hid the rest of his clothes under the sink.

Shady began to quickly strip in the bedroom. When the three men realized she was changing, they immediately turned around, giving her their backs. She looked up and then snorted, "For heaven's sake. I haven't got anything you guys haven't seen before." But they refused to turn around until she told them she was dressed.

Lee answered the knock on the door, opening it to reveal Moreno. "Jefe' is there a problem? Why are you here?"

"I will not stay long, Lee. I wanted to give you and Shady an anniversary present," he answered humbly.

"Sir," North began only to be interrupted by a voice from the bedroom.

"Lee, are you coming back in here anytime soon?" Shady appeared in the hall and Lee's mouth fell open. Powell was wearing a matching bra and panty set. The bra was off-white with chocolate streaks, decorated with yellow rhinestones that glistened as they caught the light. The briefs were French-cut, colored the same as the bra and decorated on either side with the same rhinestones. Her body was toned and tanned and the lingerie left nothing to the imagination. When she realized that it was the General standing at the door, Shady squeaked and then ran back into the bedroom.

The General and his cadre-leader shared a very masculine smile as Moreno handed Lee a package, "A little something. Come back to the compound Tuesday. Enjoy your anniversary." And the General turned and left the soldier staring after him.

Once Christmas was sure the General was gone, he slammed the door and hollered for his wife, "Shady Powell, get your ass in here now!"

From her place in the bedroom, she shared a wide-eyed look with Yin. Gunnar and Barney only laughed. "Don't raise your voice to me like that," she stomped out, still dressed as she had been, covered now by a light wrap.

"What the hell do you mean coming out here dressed like that?"

"It's our anniversary. How do you think I'm supposed to be dressed? Or, better yet, how do you think the General _thinks_ I should be dressed, hmm?" She countered.

"Children," Barney interrupted, "it doesn't matter. It worked."

"Bought us an extra day," Lee said. "If we go back early, the General will be insulted."

"Unfortunately, it means Maria and Elena have to do the extra kitchen work," Shady mumbled.

Lee snapped his fingers, "That's it. That's how we get upstairs."

"How?" Yin asked.

"Shady will volunteer to work late a couple of nights – a thank you for the extra time off," Lee explained.

Boots picked up the thread, "And Elena will not want to be alone. She'll want Diego to spend the time with her. And, my husband, because he's wonderful and loves me, will take Diego's place so I don't have to work alone."

Barney grinned, "That will work." He looked around the table at his normal team and the young woman who had joined them, "We've got a game plan. Let's put it into play."


	14. Chapter 14

When Lee and Shady returned to the compound on Tuesday, they went directly to the kitchens. Lee chatted up Maria while Powell went to Elena. With a hug, she greeted the younger girl, "Elena, thank you so much!"

Shocked at the Senora's outburst, she responded, "It was no problem, Shady."

"But, it was, Elena. I know you had to work late all those nights so let me return the favor," she replied.

"I don't understand," Elena was confused.

Shady smiled, "Let me work the next several nights in your place."

Elena shook her head, "Oh, no, Senora, I cannot ask that." And then she smiled, "Besides, I work with Diego."

"I know, Elena. That's why Lee is here. He will work in Diego's place."

"Senora, your esposo is a capitan. I could not ask that."

"Yes, but I can." And she waved Lee over and explained the situation.

"I will cover for your fella, Elena. It's not a problem." And he turned that charming smile on the younger girl, "And I've already cleared it with Maria. She doesn't care which one of you work so long as the kitchen gets cleaned."

"There. It's all settled, Elena. You've got no reason not to take the next three nights off," Shady finalized the deal with a quick shake of the head. And Elena returned Shady's enthusiastic hug.

Lee gave his wife a peck on the cheek and then left to prepare for their mission. First thing he did was tell Diego he had the night off. Diego was surprised but grateful for the kindness of Senor and Senora Norte. Second, Lee went to the cottage where he and Shady were living. He packed their go-bags and put them by the door, stuffing Shady's heavy black cargo pants and black long-sleeved fitted shirt in his vest. She was already wearing her boots and he knew she was armed. He then got the harnesses they would need for the escape and left the signal for the rest of the team. He chuckled to himself as he put the sock on the door, remembering his wife's outrage that they would use that as a symbol for all-clear. Lee then went back to the kitchen and hid the three rigs where Boots could easily get to them. He stuck his head in the side door and told his wife he was starting his shift. Shady blew a kiss. They were on.

* * *

Shady had cleaned the kitchen, washing all the pots and pans, and putting it to rights. She just couldn't leave a mess for the sweet Maria. She had grabbed the harnesses as soon as the other two ladies had left and hid them under plate covers. It was now after eight pm and time for her to take the meals upstairs. Shady crossed the compound, many of the soldiers nodding at her as she passed. In addition to Lee, there was one other guard upstairs. He smiled at his wife as she entered. He looked at the tray, checking it for anything that the prisoners could use as a weapon. There was nothing for them but a lovely knife for Christmas that he grabbed and threw at his companion, impaling the other soldier in the throat. He dropped quietly. Lee grabbed the keys off the now deceased soldier and unlocked the first door – that of Blanca Correa.

The girl was immediately intimidated, not moving off the bed. When Shady walked in, followed by her very large husband, the youngster began to sob. Shady spoke in rapid Spanish, "Blanca, your grandfather sent us. We're here to get you safely home."

The girl leapt off the bed and hugged the Norte Americana, "Thank you, Senora, thank you."

Shady shushed her and then instructed the girl to get undressed as Boots did the same. Lee grabbed her clothes from under his vest and tossed them to his wife. He also undid the harnesses and slipped off his vest and got the one that the other guard was wearing. While he did that, Shady slipped on her pants and instructed Blanca to change into what Powell was wearing and to slip on her boots.

When Lee came back in, he stared at his wife, "How come I am just now seeing that?"

"What?"

"A black lace bra. And how in god's name does it manage to keep everything in place?"

And then she gave him a look, "You want to talk fashion and physics or do you want to get the hell out of here?"

He gave her a kiss, "I'll see you soon." It was given as an order, not as a parting endearment. Lee then turned to Blanca Correa and explained to her in Spanish that she was taking Shady's place; that she should hold on to him as if she were his wife. She nodded obediently, taking the tray and then walked out with the former SAS officer.

Shady then used the keys to open the next door belonging to DeCordobo. She instructed him to go to the end room and she would join him shortly. Then she went to the third bedroom, unlocking the door and entering, "Doctor VanDerShutz?"

The bookish man looked at the girl in shock, "You know who I am?"

Shady smiled, "Yes, sir. Come with me."

He quickly followed her to the last room. Boots explained that she was part of a team sent to rescue them. She instructed both men to put on the vests and then showed them how to strap into the harnesses. Powell then made the men stand against the wall while she opened the curtains and then turned off the lights – the signal for the team watching that they were ready. She stepped back and heard the unmistakable sound of metal imbedding in wood. She opened the window and then explained to the other two hostages, "We're going to hook the mechanism to the rope. Squeeze here and hold it tight. Once you get over the fence, there will be four men, dressed in black. They're the good guys." She smiled.

In the courtyard she saw a shadow move quickly across the ground and the three soldiers that were on duty were dispatched. Smiling at Yin's efficient skills, she turned back to DeCordobo, "You're first."

He hooked on, gave the woman a kiss on the cheek, "However this turns out, Senora, thank you!" He squeezed the latch and then slid down the rope line.

She motioned for the Professor to come next and when she felt the line pop, Boots hooked up his harness. "Are you an angel, Senora?"

She shook her head and smiled, "No, sir. Just a soldier doing my job."

"I will stick with angel," he answered and then at her nod, squeezed the mechanism and followed DeCordobo down the rope line.

Shady grabbed her own harness but as she tried to untangle it, she realized the straps were broken. She frowned. She'd have to do this the old fashion way. She quickly went to the dead soldier in the hall and grabbed his belt. She slipped the belt all the way through the buckle and wrapped it around her weaker right wrist. She also grabbed his knives, adding them to the ones already in her boots. Once back in the bedroom, she checked the area below the window. Seeing it still clear, Shady secured her small handgun in one of the pockets on her pants leg, threw the belt over the rope and started to slide down.

Powell got three-quarters of the way down the rope and came to a complete halt. Her lighter weight together with the make-shift harness had impeded her descent. She now had to shinny the rest of the way down the wire. She put her ankles on the rope and began to wiggle her way to the end. This extra time exposed her and shots rang out. All they could see was a figure dressed in black escaping. Shady felt a sharp sting in her back but continued her progress. Powell could still hear shots being fired as she dropped down on the other side of the compound and came face to face with Yin.

"Here," he shoved a vest and hat at her. "Let's go."

Shady shook her head and said, as she got dressed, "I'll wait for Lee and Barney."

Yang noticed the slight tremor in her hand as he instructed, "You are supposed to come with me."

"Yeah, she doesn't listen," Lee said, joining her. "Go, Yin. We've got Barney."

He nodded and then took off. Ross joined them less than five minutes later. "Let's go," Barney ordered. He led, Boots in the middle and Lee bringing up the rear. They picked up the pace, knowing that they were being followed but no shots had yet been fired.

Christmas was impressed with Powell and how well she was keeping up. They still had roughly five klicks to go but they were making good time. At least they were until Lee stepped in a hole. He guessed that's what it was. All he knew was that he had firm ground one minute and nothing the next. His body went one way, his gun another and he felt the twinge in his knee and knew he was fucked.

Shady heard the muttered oath slightly before she heard the crash. She called out to Barney and then immediately turned back to Lee. She ran and knelt beside her partner only to hear him whisper "gun." She could hear the sounds of several people crashing through the vines and undergrowth. Shady crawled towards Christmas' weapon and had just reached out for it when she heard a different sound - that of a round being chambered. She froze when she felt the barrel tap the back of her head. A booted foot kicked the brim of her baseball cap, knocking it off her head.

In Spanish, a man's voice said, "Turn over." She hesitated only to have the gun put against the back of her head harder. In Spanish and in a harsher tone, the man said, "Turn over."

Shady gave her head a disgusted shake and then rolled over to stare up into the angry face of General Geraldo Moreno.


	15. Chapter 15

The General holstered his weapon and then grabbed the woman by the shirt jerking her up violently from the ground. With an open palm, he slapped her across the face, "Bitch. I believed you were innocent."

Soldiers immediately gathered around Barney and around Lee where he still lay on the ground. Shady meanwhile had the nerve to smile and answered in perfect Spanish, "I was convincing, wasn't I?"

He slapped her again, "I knew your husband was a threat and not to be trusted. But, you? You and your cowering and simpering. And all the time, you truly were his backup." His rage had built to the breaking point. He balled his fist, backhanded her hard against the face and then shoved her backwards.

Powell hit the ground hard, bracing herself with her weakened right arm. She cried out in pain, collapsing backwards and rolling into a ball against Lee's body. He immediately pulled her against him, shooting daggers at the General.

Moreno then turned on the soldier-for-hire standing defiantly in front of him, "And who are you?"

"My name's Barney Ross. I'm their boss."

The General demanded, "Where are my hostages?"

Barney looked at his watch, "With the rest of my team. They should be taking off right about now."

"And you expect me to believe that your team would leave, taking your only way out of here?" Moreno scoffed.

"What makes you think it's my only way out of here?" Barney responded, full of swagger.

"Fine. The three of you," the General pointed, "will simply take their places."

From his place on the ground, Lee responded, "There's no one who'll pay a ransom for us."

"Then I will simply make you pay for taking what was mine," Moreno explained. "It will give me great pleasure to beat and torture and then leave your mangled and disfigured bodies as a warning to those like you who try to come after you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Barney had been watching Shady and Lee. He had bet on their togetherness for the last four months for a situation just like this; that they knew each other well enough to cover their actions and figure a way out. He just hoped he had bought them enough time.

When Shady had rolled into Lee, he had been more concerned with her well-being than anything else. But, when she took his hand and pushed it down her leg, he realized there was more to her ploy. Christmas gave himself a mental slap to get his head out of his ass and do his job. He felt discretely down her leg and realized she was armed. He slipped the small nine mil out of her pocket, palming it. Barney knew Lee was in the game when he made his comments to the General and then looked at the team leader.

Lost in his diatribe, the General continued, "And, I will start with her." He reached down and grabbed a handful of Shady's hair, dragging her away from Lee and forcing her to kneel, facing her two teammates. He jerked her head backwards, "It will give me great pleasure to beat you; to use you." He laughed again, the sound making Powell's flesh crawl, "Hell, I may even let my men have the enjoyment of using you. And all while your husband watches – powerless to stop me or save you."

Shady was tired. She was tired of the General's ranting and raving. She was tired of being in this god-awful jungle. She was sore. Shady thought she had hurt after Lee had beat on her for three days in the gym – that was nothing compared to how she felt. Her shoulders ached, her knees ached, her face ached, her back ached and her arm hadn't stopped quivering since she dropped down off that wire.

But, Shady gathered every ounce of strength and stamina she could muster and deftly slipped the knife from her boot as the General continued to speak, "Nothing is going to make me happier, my little bitch puta than to hear you beg." He let her go, shoving her head down maliciously.

"Sorry, General," she said, "but I don't beg." And she took the knife and stabbed into the top of Moreno's boot through to his foot.

Seeing his opening, Lee fired the gun, three shots center mass to the General's chest, dropping him instantly and saying as he fell, "I warned you to never touch my wife."

Barney used the distraction to immediately disarm the two soldiers that were guarding him. He laughed at Lee, "Now, after all this time, you use a gun?"

Christmas made a face instead of answering and then pointed the weapon at the one soldier still armed and aiming a weapon back at him, "You don't want to do this, Diego." Christmas said, "Drop you gun. Go back to the compound and get Elena. Get the hell out of here and the hell out of this business while you still can."

Diego glanced from Lee to Barney to Shady and then back to Lee and nodded, "Si' Senor Lee, gracias." He handed the gun to Boots and then melted back into the jungle.

She stood up as Barney grabbed Lee by the forearm to help him up.

"Take him, I've got the rear," Shady smiled.

Barney nodded and smiled back, grabbing Christmas by the belt loop and heading off through the jungle.

The plane was in sight but they had picked up another group of soldiers, unaware of the General's demise. An armed Yin met Barney and a hobbled Lee on the platform. Yang hollered, "Shady! Charges," and he pointed.

She nodded, "Help Barney get him in the plane. I've got this." And she ran back, took aim and watched the charges create a wall of flames, cutting off the group from the transport.

Behind her, Shady could hear the plane's engines fire up and she knew she was going to have to make a run for it. She threw down her weapon and headed back on a dead run. In the doorway stood Gunnar, "Jump for it. I've got you!" She heard him yell.

Shady knew she didn't have much other choice. She made the decision and she leapt, thinking the whole time, "This is stupid…this is so stupid."

As she reached out she felt Jensen grab her arm. He was struggling against the momentum of the takeoff to get her inside. With one final herculean pull, he fell backwards into the hold, Shady landing on top of him in a heap. Caesar slammed the door closed and then looked at the two in the floor.

"Thanks, Gunnar," and she kissed him on the cheek, patting his chest as she did; then pushing up to get off of him.

He smiled shyly, "Don't mention it."

Hale shook his head but said, "The girl wants you. She's scared to death. Think she's not sure we're all together."

Shady slapped the large black man in the chest playfully and then went to find Blanca Correa. The minute the girl saw Boots, she cried out, "Gracias, Dios Mio. Gracias."

"It's fine, Blanca," she responded in Spanish, wrapping the girl in a nearby blanket. "You're safe. Get some rest and in three hours' time, you'll be back with your grandpapa."

She nodded and then shyly whispered a comment to the female commando. Shady smiled and nodded back and then looked over at Gunnar, "She wants to know if the big man who carried her can come sit with her."

"Me?" Jensen asked.

"You," was Powell's answer.

Gunnar shrugged and then took the seat next to the teenager. The minute he was situated, she crawled onto his lap like a kid with Santa Claus. She buried against him, obviously safe with the gentle giant. Shady just grinned, "You gonna be okay?"

He smiled back in response.

She made her way to the next one of their recovered hostages, Alejandro DeCordobo. "Welcome aboard," he smiled at the former Navy pilot.

"Thanks. You, too," she said back.

He laughed genuinely, "The only thing that could make this better would be a cold cerveza."

"Well, hell," Toll said, "why didn't you say so sooner?"

And from a cooler in the back, several longnecks appeared. Toll handed one to the journalist and his buddy, Hale, taking one for himself. He then passed the remaining beers and a couple of ice packs to their female counterpart. She smiled and walked farther forward.

"Doctor VanDerShutz, are you okay?" Boots asked.

He had been sitting quietly, almost in a meditative state since she had gotten on the plane. He answered, "I'm waiting for the dream to end so I can wake up."

She grinned, "It's no dream, sir. You're headed home. Granted, it's by way of Ecuador, but you will be going home."

"Thank you, Angel."

She smiled, "Boots. Not angel."

He only nodded but answered, "I will always believe it is angel."

She squeezed his shoulder as she headed towards the cockpit. Yin was in one of the jump seats and she passed him a beer with a look that clearly expressed her gratitude. He saluted her in a mock toast before swallowing down a large gulp.

Shady was leaning on the cockpit entrance, offering the last two drinks to the men up front. Barney took his with a nod of thanks. Lee quickly removed the lid and took an appreciative drink before handing the bottle back to his wife. She exchanged it for the ice pack, "How's the knee?"

Putting it on top of his injured leg, he answered, "Hurts like hell. How's your face?"

She took a drink before answering, "Same as your knee." She handed him back the bottle and turned to go back to her seat. He stopped her with a hand on her arm. Lee pulled her down and she caressed his cheek before they shared a kiss. When she broke it off, her hand lingered on his face, trailing a finger as if she couldn't quite bear to stop touching him. Barney watched their undisguised intimacy but didn't comment. She finally left him, taking the other vacant seat next to Yin.

"How are you?" Yang asked.

She winked, "Tired."

He nodded, "Get some rest. I will wake you when we get to Ecuador."

"Thank you," she squeezed his arm in response and closed her eyes. It was almost over.


	16. Chapter 16

During the three hour flight to Ecuador, Lee had changed seats, opting for one of the bench-style that ran along the cabin of the plane. His excuse – to stretch out his leg, making it easier on his swollen knee; the real reason – to keep an eye on his pseudo-wife. When they began the descent, Yin gently woke his seat buddy.

"You awake?"

Stretching and then flinching in pain, Shady doubled up, "Yeah."

Lee had seen her, "You okay?"

She turned her head to see him now sitting nearby, "I'm fine. Just stiff, okay?"

Not buying the explanation but not wanting to challenge her, he answered instead, "Barney wants you to deplane with the Correa girl."

"No problem," she stood, swaying slightly. Lee put a hand on her side to steady her, anything to touch her. "I'm fine," she insisted again.

He smiled as she walked on past him to join the group gathering at the back of the transport. When the plane touched down on the military runway, Lee could see a small group gathered. He taxied to a hangar and cut the engines. Barney then joined the team to disembark. Gunnar opened the door and dropped down first. He then turned around and helped Blanca Correa out. Her grandfather was there instantly and they embraced. Barney jumped down next followed by DeCordobo and VanDerShutz. Shady was the last one down, Jensen helping her out.

The teenager immediately told her grandparent about the lady who helped her escape and the big man who had been her bodyguard/escort. The Attorney General listened intently and then spoke, first welcoming the other two hostages and then to Barney Ross, "You have delivered above and beyond expectation. Everything you've requested is here. Food is available in the hangar. The fuel truck is pulling up now. And, the last of the money will be transferred to your account."

"Money?" DeCordobo asked.

"We were paid to rescue the girl," Ross answered, "but there was no way we were leaving you behind."

"But my publisher will be more than happy to pay," Alejandro said.

"As will the University," added the former college president.

"Give us the information," the writer smiled.

"It's not necessary or expected," Barney spoke. But, the men held out their hands expectantly. Barney hesitated before passing out the requested account data. The men thanked him, shaking his hand in gratitude. They turned to the lady who had been the facilitator and hugged her appreciatively. The two male hostages joined the Attorney General and his granddaughter as he held a make-shift press conference, thanking the paramilitary force who had facilitated the rescue.

Barney watched from the runway as the plane was refueled and the food put on board. Shady and Gunnar loaded back up, taking their seats and readying to leave. Toll and Hale passed out empanadas, fresh fruit, fried potatoes and more beer – a veritable feast.

Ross jumped back on board, grabbed an empanada and a beer as Toll closed the door and then stretched out in his usual seat. Hale clinked bottles with the boss as he walked by. Gunnar was calm – there was something to be said for that so Ross didn't bother him. He looked at Lee who was stretched out and dozing. Across the aisle, Shady had already kicked back in the jump seat, feet propped up in the seat across from her and was dozing, too. Yin followed their pilot and took the seat that was normally Christmas', "Are you sure they aren't really married?"

Ross gave Yin a look and then said on a shrug, "Who the hell knows?"

"He watches her very closely; moved to be near her, makes any excuse to touch her and didn't relax until she was back on the plane," he continued.

Barney started up the engines, took a long, slow drink of his beer and then taxied down the runway, getting clearance from the tower, "They've been together constantly for the last five months. You don't break those habits in five minutes."

Yin shrugged as the plane gathered altitude, "Too bad if they aren't. She's good for him."

Barney didn't answer but he didn't contradict Yang either.

* * *

They were making their final descent home. In the air, Barney had received confirmation of not one but three transfers, making the trip more profitable than they had originally anticipated. The team began to stir, readying their personal possessions; a long op finally and successfully completed. Lee found a set of crutches resting nearby – something he figured had Barney's signature all over it. He took one and punched their female counterpart, "Wake up."

He was pretty sure she growled, "I liked it better when you just threw a pillow at my head."

She rubbed her eyes and then sat forward gingerly. Shady didn't feel right. She had a very distinct pain in her back but knowing Lee was watching her, she couldn't inspect the problem. She had also slept almost the entire ride home – twelve hours. She had chills and, Shady suspected, fever. Again, Christmas was watching her so she couldn't verify that, either.

They taxied into the hangar and Barney cut the engines. He then came to the cockpit doorway, taking a look at his team. Toll and Hale opened the door, signaled their departure, and jumped down. Lee stood up with the aid of the crutches and spoke to Shady, "C'mon, I'll take you home."

"You can't take her. Your knee is a wreck and you won't even be able to ride your own bike. Gunnar's taking you," Barney contradicted.

Shady finally realized she was still wearing her wedding ring. She slipped it off and passed it back to Lee, "Suppose you'll be wanting a divorce."

He took the ring and smiled, "Guess we'll get together in a few days and discuss property division and who gets custody of the kids?"

Shady chuckled, "Sounds like a plan." She stood up and then swayed. Christmas watched the blood drain completely from her face. She reached out for her husband, "Lee, help…" and she didn't finish the sentence as she pitched forward into his arms.

He caught her only to have Barney and Yin immediately take her and her weight. Christmas hobbled backwards. "Is that blood on the seat?" Lee pointed to where she'd been sitting.

Both men looked and then Ross immediately pushed the back of her shirt up. It stuck to her but Yin could see more dried blood and the ragged edge of a wound. Lee started to speak again but Barney cut him off, "Christmas, get the hell out. You can't help her. I'll take her back to the gym with me."

Ross looked up to his second who he was sure was about to argue but he nodded reluctantly instead, and with a last look at Shady, he hobbled to the back of the plane where Gunnar was still waiting. Jensen helped him out and they left.

"Fever," Yin said simply.

"Yeah, help me get her into the truck," Barney ordered.

Once back in the gym, Barney and Yin cut through her shirt and started to work on the injury. While only a flesh wound, it has been left unattended for too long and showed the beginning signs of infection. They got her cleaned up, the wound stitched and a shot of penicillin in her backside. Now, they would let restorative sleep do its job.

* * *

Shady slept another almost eighteen hours. When she did wake up, the first thing that assailed her was the smell of her own body. She couldn't remember when she last bathed. Her hair was greasy, stuck down in odd places. She was wearing the same bra that Lee had admired when she changed clothes with Blanca Correa. She had on the matching undies and that was it. Someone had stripped her and, reaching around her back, Shady realized, stitched her up as well.

Barney heard her start the shower. He had been sitting in the kitchen, reading a newspaper. He put on a pot of water and would add pasta to it once it boiled. When Shady finally came out of the bath she was surprised to find not one but both of her bags. She cleaned through them quickly, tossing dirty clothes to the side until she found clean ones to wear. She slipped on loose black workout pants, an oversized, long-sleeved white t-shirt; finger combed her wet hair and then padded into the kitchen. Ross was just adding sauce to the cooked noodles as she slipped in.

"Hungry?" Barney Ross asked.

She nodded, "Very."

"Pull up your shirt and let me re-dress that wound," Ross ordered.

"It's fine," Shady answered.

"Did that sound like a request?"

She shook her head, no, and then crossed to the counter where Barney stood. He had the same first aid kit Shady had used on Lee that night so long ago. He re-bandaged the gunshot wound and then served up a large bowl of the spaghetti and put it on the table. She took a seat and ate hungrily.

Barney took the chair across from her and then picked up a bottle and shook it. Shady looked up at the sound and asked around a mouthful of food, "What's that?"

"I called a doctor friend. Told her what had happened…"

"Her?" Shady interrupted, eyebrows raising in surprise.

He ignored her and continued, "She sent over these pills. Painkillers." And he slid the bottle to Powell.

Shady sat back in the chair and stared at the bottle and then looked up Ross, "No thank you." And she went back to eating.

Barney gave a knowing nod, "So, it was painkillers you were addicted to. Knew it was something."

She put the fork down and sat back in the chair. On a sigh, with a kind of sideways grin, she replied, "Addicted, no. Abused, yes."

"Think you've got one more story to tell, Boots."

She took a breath and then began, "When I left NCIS, I was a mess. Every part of me hurt – mentally, physically. I did the only thing that made any sense…I hid. I cutoff all contact with everyone, including my father. And, then I took advantage of what I had at my disposal - lots of alcohol and lots of painkillers. So, I mixed them and waited."

"Doesn't really sound like the woman I've come to know," Barney said quietly, taking a drink of his beer.

She shrugged and continued, "My father tried to reach me but when he couldn't, he called in a favor. Tool showed up at the apartment and when he couldn't get a response, he broke down the door. Found me about five minutes after I had washed everything down. He called 9-1-1 and they got me to the hospital. They pumped my stomach and put me on suicide watch." Shady played with her food but continued to talk, "My father made arrangements with the hospital for me to be released to Tool."

"To dry you out," Ross interjected.

She laughed humorlessly, "To torture me sober. He took me to the basement in his home. Stripped me down to nothing but a thin cotton gown and installed me on an old army cot with nothing but a horse-hair blanket then cranked the air down so cold you could hang meat. I couldn't do anything but shiver and sleep and scream and cry and curse and beg."

"Thought you didn't beg?"

She smiled, "I don't anymore. And, after all that time with Tool, I don't take painkillers, either." Boots shifted in the seat, "Last thing he made me do was clean my home. Not just a normal cleansing but every closet, cabinet and drawer, to the point that there was nothing but just the barest necessity left. Had Lee shown up four months earlier, he would have found what he was looking for that first time in my apartment. After that, I spent mornings and afternoons jogging, exercising and waiting for the right opportunity. Never imagined that it would be Tool that brought me that chance."

"What will you do now?"

Shady shook her head, "I don't know. But, because of Tool, Lee and you, I know I have the confidence to achieve whatever I want."

Changing topics, Barney wanted to know, "Your apartment? How much longer is your lease?"

"It's month to month. I paid six months in advance when Lee and I first went back to pack my bags. It should be almost up."

Ross made up his mind. To this point, he respected the skills the woman sitting across from him possessed, but he hadn't trusted her. After she had revealed the last skeleton hiding in her closet, he knew she had cleared that hurdle. So, he was about to make her an offer, "You know I own the bar next door?"

"Yes, sir."

"There's a vacant apartment upstairs. It's usually for whomever manages the place. Think you could handle the job?"

Shady leaned across the table, "Really?"

"Keeps you out of trouble. It would allow you to run the bar while we're gone, help figure the jobs we take and be involved in the strategy. Also would keep you close to the action and available when we need an extra team member," Barney explained.

"I can be part of the team?" She asked hopefully.

"It has to be a unanimous decision of the entire group, but, I plan to recommend it." He watched Boots' face transform. Ross grinned back, "Come on, I'll help you move into your new place."

And the smile Shady Powell gave him also gave him the answer to his job and residence offers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to all of those who have read, followed and taken the time to review. Here's the conclusion. I hope you enjoy! - hadleygirl**

* * *

Shady and the guys were sitting at a table in the bar. Well, almost all the guys. Lee was still absent. They had been back from the mission for well over a week and he still hadn't bothered to show up. Shady knew she shouldn't be hurt. After all, she was the one who had made it clear that she didn't expect anything more than what they had shared in the jungle. And, too, the man had sustained his own injuries and needed time to recuperate. But, it didn't stop her from looking up every time someone came near their seats.

They were laughing and carrying on and their bottles were soon emptied. Shady motioned for them to keep their seats and she would get the next round. She had just stepped up to the bar when Lee Christmas stormed into the building and right past her without a second glance. He seemed pissed and his destination was the table in the back.

When he stepped up to the edge, Lee demanded angrily, "Where the hell is she?"

Barney acted ignorant, "Who?"

Lee snarled, "You know damn good and well who. Where's Shady?"

Boots had sent another girl to drop off the refills. The tray was placed on the table and Barney passed around the drinks nonchalantly, watching as Boots slipped up behind the former SAS officer to listen to the conversation.

He leaned across to Ross, "You said you were taking her to the gym. That you'd watch out for her. But it doesn't look like anyone's been there in at least two or three days."

Toll answered, "Did you check her apartment?"

"Yes, I checked her apartment," Christmas looked at him like he was a juvenile, "and no one's been there since I brought her to the gym the first time."

"How would you know that?" Yin questioned.

Lee leaned back slightly, "I picked the lock." The others shared a look as Lee added, "Besides the apartment manager says she doesn't even lease the place any longer."

Hale smiled, "But why are you so interested? Don't you have a girl?"

"Yes, I have a girl but Shady's been my partner for the last several months. I just need to know."

"She's not really your concern anymore, is she?" Gunnar challenged. "Especially since you do have a girlfriend."

Lee was frustrated, "What the hell does it matter if I have a girlfriend?"

"Because you can't have your cake and eat it, too," Caesar smiled in response.

Yin added, "Besides we like Boots and we don't want to see her hurt."

And the others at the table nodded their agreement. Lee sighed heavily, knowing he was going to have to come clean to this bunch, "I broke it off with Lacy a day after I got back. After spending the last several months with Boots, I realized what a huge difference there is between the two of them." He leaned forward on the table, resting his hands on the edge, arms locked. "And, I realized something else. I could do a whole lot worse than Shady Powell but I'll never do much better."

Shady melted. She put one hand in the small of his back and said, "That is so sweet."

Lee Christmas was lightning fast as he grabbed her free arm, pulling her around in front of him, pinning her legs against the table and her upper body against his with arms like steel bands. She immediately slipped her arms around his neck in response.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He demanded again.

"Miss me?" She answered saucily. And, in response, he kissed her, oblivious and, quite frankly, not really caring about the audience of five who watched.

Hale leaned over, "What really happened in that jungle?"

Barney shrugged and rolled his eyes as he took another swallow of beer in response.

Boots melted into that kiss. Her body molded to his, as if by touching him she could memorize the very feel. Lee let his hands roam down Shady's body and when he got to her hips, he immediately swatted her backside twice, very hard – the sharp sound making the men at the table flinch.

Boots threw her head back, as if ice cold water had been thrown on her; leveraging her elbows against Lee's chest for distance, "What the hell was that for?"

"For making me worry," Lee hissed at her.

She smiled broadly, "You were worried?" And when he didn't say it again, she responded, "That's so sweet."

Christmas rolled his eyes, "Stop saying that." And he sobered as he asked again, "Now, seriously. Where have you been?"

"Here. I manage the bar," Shady answered.

"Since when?"

"Since I offered her the job," Barney answered for her.

"That way I can still help on some of the missions, be involved in the planning, and make sure things don't get missed while you guys are gone," Shady added.

Ross explained, "I read both of the after action reports. It seems there were several tactical advantages we gained because the enemy didn't expect a woman. I think that's something we can continue to exploit and I think Boots is the right person to fill the roll." He looked down the length of the table, "If you all agree."

Toll was the first to answer, "Absolutely," as Caesar added, "Hell, yes." Gunnar was next in line. Lee still had Shady's legs pinned to the table so all she could move really was her head and partially turn her upper torso. She looked over her shoulder at the big Swede. They locked eyes as he answered, "Without a doubt." Boots smiled in response.

Yang was next. He looked from the boss to the young woman and asked a question no one else had, "Do you want to do this, Shady? Do you want to be a part?"

She didn't hesitate as she answered, "Without a doubt."

"Then, my answer is yes," Yin finished.

That left only one person. Shady and Lee locked gazes in a battle of wills.

"Christmas?" Barney challenged.

"I don't know, Barney. She's willful, obstinate, argumentative, arrogant, head-strong; a real smart ass who doesn't know when to follow orders and has a tendency towards improvisation," he paused before adding, "and, oh yeah, on top of everything else, she's a pain in the butt." All of this was said without once taking his eyes off Shady.

"Sounds like the definition of an Expendable," Barney said simply.

"Yeah, it does," Lee responded. He hesitated only slightly and said, "So I guess that's a yes."

And Shady wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, enjoying the feel of his body tightly pressed against hers. Once again she felt Lee's hands roam down the length of her, coming to rest on her hips. Then, one hand once again slid to her ass and he popped it even harder than he had before. This time the men at the table cringed.

She jerked back again like she had before, "What was it for this time?" Shady demanded.

"If you ever get injured again and don't let your team know, you'll answer to me. Is that understood?" And when Lee Christmas used that particular tone of voice with that intense glare, Boots didn't dare cross him.

"Yes, sir," she answered quietly. And, this time Lee initiated the kiss. It was passionate, demanding and left Shady even more melted against him than she was previously. Lee Christmas had to do something and get her out of this room or else he was going to throw her on the table and take her in front of god and everybody. Unexpectedly, he broke off the kiss and tossed her over his shoulder, caveman style. Shady wasn't prepared and hit the hard body with enough force that it drove the air out of her. She tried to push against his back, calling his name but he ignored her.

"Now, if you gentlemen will excuse us," Lee said, "my wife and I need to work out our differences. Divorce is so ugly." He grinned unrepentantly and headed towards the back and the staircase that led to the upstairs apartment.

She saw Barney look back at her and she held up her hands in mock defeat. But, even from that distance, he could see the smile on her face. He shook his head and turned back to the group. It was Gunnar who spoke, "A toast to our new member." And, he held up his beer bottle in salute.

"To Boots," Yin added.

"To Boots," the rest joined in, as Barney confirmed, "Our newest Expendable." And they finished by lifting their bottles in mock salute and drinking the toast to Shady Powell.


End file.
